Hinata's Diary
by beauty-rose
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis nakal di sekolahnya . Sementara , Hinata adalah seorang gadis berhati malaikat , yang sayangnya sudah meninggal secara mendadak dan meninggalkan buku diarynya . Bersama Naruto , ia menyelidiki kematian Hinata . Apakah mereka berhasil menyelidikinya ? RnR , Minna-san ! chapter 7 updated !
1. BADGIRL

**Minna-san ~ Apa kalian baik-baik saja ? Semoga saja begitu , ya . Untuk yang belum kenal dengan Rose , salam kenal ya . Kali ini , Rose mau bikin fic romance lagi , nih.. (kayaknya cuma sedikit) . Dan latarnya , Rose ambil di sekolah ajah . Makhlum , lagi demam school-life fic , ne~ Rose 'kan anak sekolah , juga . Jadi , segampang-gampangnya fic bagi Rose adalah yang berlatarbelakang anak sekolah . Yosh ! Ayo kita langsung ke cerita !**

**(Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Brak !' terlihat setumpuk buku tulis diletakkan semena-mena oleh pemiliknya di atas sebuah meja .

"Kyaaaa !" teriak gadis berkacamata yang duduk di depan meja itu .

"Aku tidak mau tau ! Sekarang , cepat kerjakan tugasku dan _teman-temanku_ !" bentak gadis berambut merah muda yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan sang gadis berkacamata yang merinding ketakutan . Mau tak mau ia harus bilang ,

"B-b-baiklah . Haruno-_san_..." jawabnya terbata-bata sambil membuka sampul buku yang diserahkan kepadanya secara paksa . "A-aku a-akan mengerjakannya ." ucap gadis berkacamata bulat dengan obat nyamuk di tengahnya itu sopan . Takut-takut , gadis di depannya itu akan menghajarnya atau apa .

Setelah tau bocah berkacamata bulat itu benar-benar akan mengerjakannya , anak perempuan berambut pink dengan marga Haruno itu akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu keluar . Dia beranjak pergi dari kelas itu dengan beberapa anak perempuan sebayanya yang menatap Shiho-gadis berkacamata itu dengan tatapan 'rasakan' .

Namun sepertinya jika sang gadis bermahkotakan _bubblegum_ itu tidak ada , mereka tidak akan sedikitpun berani bertingkah semacam itu . Intinya , Haruno Sakura adalah pelindung bagi mereka sekaligus inang yang akan dihisap sari-sarinya tanpa balas . Mereka menjadi temannya hanya karena ingin memanfaatkan gadis yang tak mengerti apa-apa soal persahabatan itu .

Ya , persahabatan . Juga kasih sayang dan belas kasihan yang menghilang tiba-tiba dari hati kecilnya . Hatinya serasa mati . Kini hidupnya hanya akan terbuang sia-sia dengan jati dirinya yang tertutup sempurna oleh sampah-sampah yang dibuatnya selama ini sebagai seorang _badgirl_ .

-oo0oo-

"Wah , wah ada berita apa ini ? Berita duka , ya ?" seru salah satu siswa berjalan ke depan menerobos kerumunan murid yang memadati tempat di sekitar mading .

Sakura tiba-tiba datang diikuti beberapa '_bodyguard_'nya ke tempat kerumunan itu . Dilihat dari mimiknya , kelihatan dia tertarik dengan apa yang sedang dirubung oleh murid-murid . Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik ? , pikirnya . Dengan beberapa langkah dari tempat awal , ia berjalan ke depan dengan cepat , menerobos kerumunan itu dengan kasar .

"Minggir ! Minggir !" serunya sambil menyingkirkan satu demi satu manusia yang menghalangi jalannya . Mau tak mau mereka harus menyingkir . Dan beberapa dari mereka pun melirik sinis kepada Sakura yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan mereka .

_Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Hyuuga Hinata_ , itu yang saat ini mata _emerald_nya tangkap ke dalam retinanya . Matanya sempat melebar tak percaya melihat apa yang di hadapannya sekarang .

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengan kirinya dihantam oleh sebuah benda lancip . Sakura pun mengaduh kesakitan sambil matanya melihat pelaku yang tepat berada di belakangnya . Ternyata seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang telah menyikutnya dengan keras .

"Kau terkejut , Haruno Sakura ? Bukannya kau seharusnya senang bisa melihat ini pada akhirnya ? Kau senang , kan ? Puas ?" tukas pemuda itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah kertas HVS yang ditempelkan di mading itu .

"Apa maumu ?" kata Sakura acuh .

Dari tatapan mata _azure_nya , pemuda itu kelihatan sangat depresi atas meninggalnya Hyuuga Hinata sebagai kekasihnya itu . Terlebih lagi , saat kekasihnya hidup , Sakuralah yang kerap membuatnya bersedih dan nyaris mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena beban mental yang dijatuhkan Sakura kepadanya .

"Apa mauku , katamu ? Tertawalah sepuasmu !" Naruto (nama pemuda itu) pun mulai mendekat ke wajah Sakura yang masa bodoh lalu membentaknya lagi , "Dengar , aku tidak segan-segan menyakitimu jika kau menimbulkan korban lain , terutama teman-temanku ."

"Siapa ta-" ucapan dari bibir Sakura berhenti ketika mulutnya tiba-tiba terkunci oleh sentuhan dari bibir orang lain yang tiba-tiba .

Bibir siapa lagi kalau bukan bibir Naruto . Dengan kasar Sakura mendorong bahu Naruto supaya menjauh darinya . Naruto pun segera mundur satu-dua langkah karena dia juga merasa jijik telah mencium dan dicium oleh orang yang terlanjur dibencinya .

"Dasar mesum ! Beraninya kau mencuri _first kiss_ku , eh ?!" protes Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang .

"Bukan aku tapi..." Naruto menyangal dan kemudian berbalik ke belakang . Ternyata seorang siswa dengan kulit pucat sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa . "Sai !" geram Naruto . "Kau yang mendorongku , ya ?" tuduh Naruto sambil menunjuk Sai .

"Bukan , tapi tanganku yang melakukannya ." jawabnya tanpa beban . "Lalu , kenapa ?"

"Apanya yang kenapa ?! Kau i-" belum selesai ia berteriak-teriak sambil memejamkan matanya Sai malah menghilang entah kemana . 'cepat sekali , larinya .' pikirnya . Naruto sendiri tidak bisa mengira , sejak kapan anak berwajah seperti mayat itu pergi ? Dia bingung . 'Kakinya Sai ada berapa , sih ?' pikirnya lagi .

Untung suasana disitu sudah sepi . Siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang sudah jarang-jarang yang kelihatan . Jadi , adegan tidak disengaja tadi hanya dilihat oleh Sai dan ...

Seorang anak di samping Sai , Shion . Gawat ! Dia adalah anak perempuan centil yang terkenal sebagai miss gossip seantero sekolahnya . Bisa-bisa reputasinya remuk setelah ia digosipkan oleh Shion telah mencium orang yang paling ia dan banyak orang benci . Itu tidak boleh terjadi . Ia harus ambil langkah yang tepat agar dapat membungkam mulut gatal Shion .

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi !" teriak Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru menuju kelasnya . Sementara Sakura ? Dia masih berdiri mematung sambil menyentuh bibirnya lembut dengan jari telunjuknya sambil berpikir . Yang jelas di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah kejadian yang dialaminya tadi .

'Teng-teng-teng-teng-teng-teng-teng-teng-teng !' tidak disangkanya bel sekolah telah menjerit meminta seluruh murid untuk kembali memasuki kelasnya masing-masing . Sakura pun sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan segera beranjak lari menyusul Naruto yang lari terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya .

"Argggghhh ! Gawat , aku akan terlambat !" seru Sakura masih sambil berlari . Helaian _soft pink_nya yang indah tergerai bebas bergerak-gerak saat ia berlari dengan gesitnya .

Dia sangat menyesalkan letak kelasnya yang berada paling ujung . Pilih kasih sekali , kan ? Hingga ia pun harus berlari sejauh puluhan meter melewati lorong-lorong jika dia terlambat masuk ke kelas . Oleh karena itu , ia paling malas kalau keluar kelas . Tapi bodohnya dia , tadi dia keluar begitu lama sehigga membuatnya terlambat masuk ke kelas .

Sekian menit ia berlari . Bukan berarti ia berlari tanpa tujuan . Hanya saja , jaraklah yang membuat waktu perjalanannya begitu lama . Ia pun menggesekkan punggung tangannya ke pelipisnya yang sudah meneteskan keringat setetes demi setetes .

Begitu langkahnya terhenti sempurna , matanya yang hijau menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya sedang memandangi pintu yang tertutup untuknya .Sakura menatapnya benci seakan dia telah melakukan hal yang paling buruk baginya . Dia kemudian mendekap kedua tangannya . Seorang yang disampingnya itu ternyata segera menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arahnya lalu membalas tatapan sengitnya .

"Kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu ?" tanya Sakura tidak nyaman . Tadinya dia kira anak itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaanya .

"Kau yang duluan , tau ? Dasar sombong !" balas Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'sombong' . Sakura pun mendecih kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto yang menatapnya benci . Lebih baik ia masuk ke kelas daripada harus meladeni seseorang terlebih lagi Naruto .

Perlahan ia menarik gagang pintu itu . Suara para siswa mulai masuk dan menembus celah-celah telinganya . Kakinya yang terlapisi sepatu kulit hitam itu buru-buru masuk akan tetapi usahanya gagal karena sebuah tangan dari dalam ruangan menarik pintu dan memperlihatkan wajahnya .

"Kau tak punya sopan santun , Haruno ?" tegas seorang pria berkepala botak yang berdiri tepat di depan Sakura saat ini . Tatapan matanya tajam seperti burung elang , itu yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding meski dia bukan hantu . "Kau tidak ketuk pintu sebelum masuk . Ditambah lagi , kau terlambat masuk kelas . Kau dihukum !"

"Ta-ta-tapi-" bibir Sakura bergetar ditambah tubuh Sakura yang seakan membeku setelah dimarahi oleh guru paling _killer_ di sekolahnya , Morino Ibiki .

"Tak ada tapi-tapian ! Sekarang juga , aku beri hukuman !" seru Ibiki . Mau tak mau sekalipun ia adalah _badgirl_ alias preman di sekolahnya , ia harus menuruti perintah dari guru berwajah sangar ini .

"B-baik..." kata Sakura menurut .

-oo0oo-

"Ngahahahahahahahahahahahah ! Rasakan , kau dihukum !" tawa Naruto yang terbahak-bahak membuat Sakura mendengus kesal . Dengan ketidakikhlasannya , ia menarik seember air yang sudah dicampur pembersih kamar mandi .

"Kuh , apa bedanya kau dengan aku ? Kau kan juga dihukum ?" ucap Sakura mengandalkan logikanya .

"Aku hanya dihukum setrap . Sementara kau disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi . Itu beda jauh , kau tau ."

"Ya , aku tau itu . Berhentilah memperdulikanku mulai detik ini juga ." balas Sakura sengit . Ia merasa tidak membutuhkan Naruto . Karena semenjak ia melihat kertas yang berisi berita kematian Hinata , Naruto selalu mengejeknya . Ia tidak mau diperdulikan .

Tidak mau .

-oo0oo-

"Tayuya !" bisik seorang gadis berambut merah sambil menepuk pundak seorang siswa yang duduk di depannya .

"Hn ." jawab anak itu acuh . Begitu tak pedulinya dengan panggilan temannya yang lirih , ia tak menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang .

"Kau ini ! Ini semua gara-gara kau ! Tau , kan ?"

"Salahku yang mana , Karin ?" Tayuya tak mengerti ucapan Karin . Ia memilih memperlihatkan wajahnya yang diplester di pipi kirinya ke arah Karin .

"Nah , begitu lebih baik ." sela Karin . "_Well_ , salahmu itu di bagian saat kau mengajakku meninggalkan Sakura ." ucap Karin menyalahkan Tayuya .

"Begitukah ? Tapi , mana mau kau aku tinggal bersama 'setan' itu ?" eyel Tayuya .

"Oh , begitu , ya ? Tapi , kalau kita disalahkan , pelaku utamanya adalah kau !" tuntut Karin .

"Siapa peduli . Lagipula dia itu 'bukan temanku' !" ucap Tayuya sinis dengan penuh penekanan pada bagian 'bukan temanku' . Sadisnya , berbicara hal-hal buruk milik orang lain dibelakang punggungnya . Terlebih lagi yang menganggapnya seperti itu . Hanya menumpang saja dan kupikir itu lebih rendah dari apapun .

Tanpa mereka ketahui , dibelakang mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol , sebersit cahaya kilap melintas dengan mulus di sepasang piringan kaca berbentuk lingkaran yang dibingkai plastik berwarna merah hati dan sepasang rambut pirang yang kusut di bagian samping kacamata .

"Jadi , kalian tidak menganggapnya teman ?" ucap gadis itu hambar , tak sedikitpun takut .

"Begitulah . Lalu , kenapa ?" ujar Karin .

"Kalian ini penghianat !"

"Kami , maksudmu ? Aku dan Karin , penghianat ?" telunjuk Tayuya satu menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri dan yang lain menunjuk Karin , seakan tak percaya dan berusaha mengeyel seperti keadaannya Tayuya sebagai pengacara , Karin sebagai pelaku dan Shiho sebagai jaksa di dalam sebuah ruang pengadilan sempit yang hanya dihuni tiga orang itu saja .

Suasana disitu remang dengan cahaya lampu sorot berwarna keemasan yang menggantung di atap . Tiga orang itu masih asyik beradu opini masing-masing . Di sekeliling mereka tak ada apapun kecuali gelap malam di dalam ruangan lembap itu . Tapi tiba-tiba ,

'splek !' suara tombol lampu yang ditekan secara tiba-tiba membuat mereka semua kembali ke dunia nyata dimana ketiganya duduk di kursi kayu dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah dan di depan mereka seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar sedang menyentuhkan jarinya di meja salah satu murid . Ternyata suara tadi adalah suara ketukan meja , bukan tombol lampu .

Karin pun menggigit jarinya takut-takut . Tayuya bersikap manis berpura-pura merapikan bukunya yang semrawut dan memasukkan kembali pulpen berwarna ungu ke dalam kotak pensilnya . Shiho menundukkan kepalanya seakan mengaku bersalah .

"Kalau mau ribut terus , silahkan ribut sambil berdiri disana !" perintah guru killer itu kepada ketiga muridnya sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di depan papan tulis . Mau tak mau , ketiga murid bandel itu mengangguk pelan sambil berkata ,

"Baik , Ibiki-sensei ." seru mereka bertiga serentak . Keenam kaki itu pun berbaris menuju ke depan kelas .

-oo0oo-

Sudah sekian waktu yang lalu gadis itu menggosok lantai kamar mandi dengan sikat di genggamannya . Dia mendengus kesal sesaat setelah suara dering bel pulang tercipta . Apalagi lantai di bawah kakinya belum juga bersih dari kotoran (entah kotoran apa) . Ia pun menutup hidungnya dengan dasi yang membelit kerahnya karena memikirkan hal-hal yang menjijikkan .

Baik , kakinya sekarang pegal . Kenapa ? Dia terlalu lama berjongkok di kamar mandi . Sepertinya ia harus mengundang tukang pijat ke rumahnnya . Dengan susah payah ia berdiri dengan tangan yang ditempelkan di dinding sebagai titik tumpunya .

Setelah ia berdiri , baru ia mengambil kedua perlengkapan perangnya . Untuk apa lagi ? Tentu saja , untuk memerangi kuman dan kotoran yang bersarang di kamar mandi itu . Ini saja baru satu kamar mandi . Artinya , kamar mandi lain juga menyimpan milyaran bakteri . Untung saja , ia hanya ditugaskan membereskan satu .

Belum habis langkahnya menuju keluar area kamar mandi , mata _emerald_nya sudah melirik ke arah loker . Dengan perlahan kakinya melangkah ke arah loker akan tetapi tiba-tiba ,

'Blak !'

"OUCCHH !" erangnya kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terlanjur pening sehabis tertimpa sesuatu yang keras dari atas . Dengan ringan , kepalanya tergeletak . Bukan mati , tapi pingsan . Dan entah sejak kapan gadis yang kuat ini mudah sekali pingsan .

Tak disangka , tak dikira , ternyata yang menimpa kepalanya adalah buku setebal seratus lembar dengan sampul tebal berwarna _lavender_ yang benar-benar keras . Di sampul itu sendiri terdapat sebuah gambar bunga anggrek berwarna _violet_ dan di bawahnya terdapat beberapa huruf kanji yang dibaca Hyuuga Hinata .

_~o~o~o~_

_Seorang wanita bertubuh ramping itu membiarkan rambut jingga senja itu berkibas-kibas bagai bendera yang tertiup angin . Matanya yang hijau emerald itu menatap matahari yang hampir ditelan lagi . Ketika tiba-tiba kimono putih yang membalut kulit putihnya ikut berkibar-kibar , suara yang cempreng tertangkap dari telinganya ._

_Kepalanya menegadah pelan ke belakang , dimana ada seorang anak kecil dengan bandana merah yang mengikat rambut bubblegumnya . Anak kecil itu mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin menangkap pinggang wanita itu selagi ia berlari . Tapi , langkahnya mendadak terhenti . Mata hijau emerald itu seakan-akan meleleh mengalirkan tetesan air yang bagai embun itu ._

_Dilihatnya wanita itu musnah dalam diam yang sedari tadi menyusun ekspresinya . Digantikan dengan kelopak bunga matahari yang menyebar kemana-mana setelah tubuhnya terpecah dan akhirnya hilang entah kemana . Tangan kecil si gadis memunguti kelopak bunga matahari yang tergeletak tak beraturan di atas rumput ._

_Entah kenapa , tiba-tiba ada bisikan kecil memasuki lorong yang menuju gendang telinganya . Ditatapnya ke belakang , adakah seseorang ? Rupanya , seorang gadis kecil lain yang membisikkan angin ke telinga mungilnya ._

"_Sakura-chan , aku berjanji . Aku akan selalu menemanimu . Aku adalah sahabatmu ." ucap gadis itu yang juga berangsur-angsur menghilang diiringi dengan suara kereta api juga asapnya yang menyeruak masuk ke lubang hidungnya , membuat sang gadis yang hampir menyentuh kulit temannya itu terbatuk-batuk . _

_Dadanya sakit . Tangannya pun mencengkram kain baju yang melapisi dadanya . Ia tau , sekarang ia tidak sakit . Tapi , entah mengapa , dadanya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk setelah melihat kepergian ibunya yang diakhiri taburan bunga dan burung gagak yang mulai berdatangan serta hilangnya satu gadis kecil bermata seindah lautan yang diiringi suara kereta api yang mulai berjalan dan kepulan asap hasil pembakaran yang semakin menjauh ._

_Kakinya tertatih-tatih melangkah pergi . Di tengah langkah-langkahnya , bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran berhamburan jatuh ke bawah dengan bantuan angin . Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kerumunan bunga Sakura , seorang pria dengan rambut menyerupai bunga Sakura yang berwarna merah muda , sama dengan milik si gadis ._

_Mulutnya bergerak , mengatakan sesuatu , "Hime , Ayah berangkat kerja dulu , ya ? Kau harus menjaga rumah selama ayah pergi ." gadis itu merasa tertekan . Terlebih lagi ketika ayahnya juga menghilang secara perlahan-lahan . _

"_Kaa-san ! Tou-san ! Ino-chan !" jeritnya ._

"_Hei ! Kau , yang disana ! Kau itu tidak punya keluarga , ya ?" _

"_Hahahahahahaha.."_

"_Yatim piatu !" _

_Setetes air bening tak terasa meluncur dari mata hijaunya . Sakit , ia meremas pakaiannya lagi . Semua ini tak berarti lagi . Dunia sudah tidak sayang kepadanya . Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk ia tempati . Kenapa ia dilahirkan di dunia ini ? Kenapa gadis sekecil dia harus merasakan pahit dan getirnya dunia ? Ia sangat iri kepada anak-anak lain yang masih tersenyum , termasuk anak-anak yang memakinya sedari tadi ._

_'Dug ! Dug ! Dug !' jatungnya berdetak kencang seakan ingin menandingi kecepatan aliran air matanya . Napasnya terengah-engah . Wajahnya menunduk sambil perlahan-lahan air matanya menetes dari wajah sedih itu . 'Dug ! Dug ! Dug !' degup jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat tanpa kendalinya . 'blar !'_

"_Aku tak punya hati ." ucapnya . "Biarkan dunia merasakan pahitnya pembalasan dendamku ." bibirnya bergetar tak henti-hentinya terengah-engah . "Kasih sayang untukku sudah tidak ada lagi ."_

_'Jleb !' ruangan yang ia tempati tiba-tiba berubah . Semuanya gelap hanya sebuah lampu sorot yang tersisa yang menyinarinya dengan cahaya keemasan ._

_Kakinya yang mungil terbalut oleh kaus kaki putih , semakin panjang . Tubuhnya yang pendek dan mungil , semakin tinggi . Semuanya berubah . Tubuhnya yang sudah berbentuk dipakaikan seragam sekolah yang sudah pasti dikenali sang pemimpi . Ia sedang duduk di bangku sekolah , bergosip dengan teman-teman nakalnya . _

_Dan disinilah ia sebenarnya , dimana ia menunggu seseorang duduk di sebuah kursi . Ah , akhirnya si empu kursi sudah datang rupanya . Sambil mendudukkan pantatnya diatas kursinya , ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya . Tiba maksudnya untuk berdiri karena benda yang ia perlukan tepat berada di tangannya . Dengan tenaga ekstra ia mengangkat pantatnya namun tak bisa . Oh ternyata , lem kayu kini melekatkan kursi dengan pantatnya . _

_Gadis penunggu itu tertawa puas atas rencananya . Sekarang ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduk dengan para pengikutnya untuk mencari korban selanjutnya sambil mengancam bocah yang lengket dengan kursi itu dengan pisau di tangannya . _

_Rencana kedua , meletakkan dengan paksa semua buku yang dibawanya ke salah satu meja siswa berkacamata bulat . Dengan menggigit jarinya , akhirnya ia menerima tumpukan buku itu dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan ._

_Waktu berlalu begitu cepat . Dan kau , Haruno Sakura , kau adalah badgirl paling membuat semua takut dengan tangan bermatakan pisau itu dan kedudukanmu sebagai bos dari sekumpulan 'sampah' yang entah kenapa membuat dunia yang engkau benci menjadi takut dan lebih memilih menghindar daripada beurusan denganmu . _

_Haruno Sakura , dimana hatimu ?_

"_Hei ! Hei ! Bangun !"_

_~o~o~o~_

"Bangun !" samar-samar sepasang manik _azure_ terlihat dari mata kehijauan milik Sakura . Entah kenapa suara itu sudah sangat familiar baginya . Ya , suara yang menggema baru-baru ini di telinganya . "Ah , aku baru tau , kalau ada seorang gadis sulit sekali dibangunkan" ucapnya lagi .

"Ah , Naruto !"

"He ? Sudah bangun , ya ? Baguslah kalau begitu ."

"Kau sama sekali tidak takut padaku ?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut ?"

"Aku ini _badgirl_ . Kau tidak takut pasukan gangsterku mendadak menyerangmu ?"

"Aku tidak peduli . Aku punya kekuatanku sendiri yang aku percayai . Dan belum tentu , semua senjata yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai anak buahmu itu dapat dipercaya ." baru kali ini Naruto berkata dengan bijak . Inikah yang namanya _Out of Character_ ?"Cepatlah kau pulang ! Ini sudah sore ."

"Tak usah memperdulikanku . Aku tau kau kehilangan Hinata . Tapi , jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini ! Jangan anggap aku seperti si gagap itu !"

Merasa tersinggung Naruto , tangannya berniat menampar pipi Sakura . Tapi , niatnya patah ketika tangannya berhasil dihadang oleh tangan Sakura yang jelas-jelas lebih kecil daripada kepunyaannya .

'_This girl is really dangerous_ .' pikirnya sesaat .

"Aku ini _badgirl_ , kau tau ?" ucap Sakura dengan muka bosan . Bosan akan kemampuan Naruto sebagai lelaki yang berada jauh di bawahnya .

**~ TBC ~**

**Ngah.. Huwah .. *ngos-ngosan mode-on* apakah terlalu kependekan , ya ? Tapi narasinya cukup panjang , kan ? Alurnya berbelit-belit , ya ? Maaf .. Inti ceritanya juga belum muncul , ya ? Baca chapter selanjutnya , ya...**

**Oh , iya , kenapa rose ambil latar di kamar mandi lagi ? Soalnya , rose paling seneng nongkrong di kamar mandi . Ahahahaa**

**.**

**Demikian ,**

**Beauty-rose**


	2. I'm in dutty now

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kemudian mengusir Naruto yang bersikap sok perhatian padanya . Padahal jelas-jelas , sedari tadi mulut Naruto selalu memaki-makinya dan mengganggunya . Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto ?

Sakura pun melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati sebuah buku setebal kira-kira 100 lembar di pangkuannya . Buku bersampul _lavender_ itu jelas-jelas bukan miliknya . Ia tidak suka dengan warna keungu-unguan seperti itu . Menurutnya itu adalah warna janda . Sakura terheran-heran , siapa sebenarnya yang meletakkan buku itu di pangkuannya ?

Matanya pun melirik-lirik , mengamati tulisan kanji di sampul buku itu dengan cermat . Kanji itu dibaca : 'Hyuuga Hinata' . Dan ia ingat betul , siapa Hyuuga Hinata itu . Salah satu siswa yang nama dan wajahnya tertempel di mading sekolah dengan tulisan 'turut berduka cita' di kertas itu .

Rasanya menjadi penasaran , apa isi dari buku itu . Terlebih lagi , Sakura sama sekali belum pernah melihat buku ini . Kematian Hinata yang dibuat sedikit mendadak dan misterius membuat tangannya gatal untuk segera membuka buku itu .

Tapi , ditatapnya di pinggir buku itu . Ada sebuah gembok yang terbuat dari besi menempel erat di buku diary itu . Ia harus mencari kuncinya .

"Fuh.. Kira-kira dimana ia sembunyikan kunci itu , ya ?" ucap Sakura sambil pelan-pelan melangkah keluar karena hari sudah senja dan gerbang sekolah pasti hampir ditutup .

'Cling !' belum selesai juga ia keluar dari area kamar mandi dan kamar ganti itu , kilau cahaya yang menyerupai bintang di langit menyilaukan pandangannya . Dia mendekat ke jurusan itu , karena sedikit penasaran . Mungkin saja itu berlian yang berkilauan , betul 'kan ?

Dipungutnya benda yang dibuat dengan logam itu . Matanya berbinar mendapati benda itu sekarang berada di tangannya . Dengan segera , ia mengeluarkan buku diary yang ditemukannya tadi lalu memasukkan kunci berukuran miniatur itu ke dalam lubangnya .

'klek !' akhirnya terbuka juga buku itu .

"Aku harus membacanya di rumah ." kata Sakura .

-oo0oo-

Masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya , Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya sambil meletakkan tas ranselnya asal . Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju ke buku berwarna _lavender_ yang tergeletak di kasurnya yang sudah terbuka dengan kunci kecil yang masih menempel disisinya . Dia mulai membuka lembar pertama .

**1 Januari xxxx**

**Dear diary,**

**Hai , Namaku Hyuuga Hinata . Ah , bodoh sekali aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri di atas benda yang mungkin tak akan ada yang membukanya selain aku sendiri . Tapi , tak apalah , karena mungkin ada yang membacanya selain aku .**

"Huh... Gadis gagap ini ! Tentu saja , aku sekarang sedang membacanya !"

**Ini mungkin hari pertamaku menulis diary . Karena baru kali ini , aku mendapat hadiah istimewa dari orang lain . Diary ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari kakak (kakak sepupu) -ku , Neji Hyuuga . Arigatou kakak .**

**Oh , iya . Kenapa ini kusebut-sebut hadiah paling istimewa bagiku . Karena kedua orang tuaku , keduanya sudah meninggal . Satu-satunya keluarga bagiku adalah kak Neji . Aku dapat memakhlumi kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengunjungiku yang berulang tahun . Paling tidak , dari sms terakhirnya dia menuliskan : _Otanjoubi Omedetou kudasai_ , ne Hinata-chan dan kado darinya yang sengaja ia kirim dari luar negeri , tempat tinggalnya . Entahlah.. mungkin ia sedang sibuk . **

**Aku adalah anak sekolah sekaligus seorang pelayan di cafe yang bekerja hampir setiap hari . Sungguh berat hari-hariku ini .**

**Baiklah diaryku , _Oyasuminasai_ ! Aku lelaaaah sekali .**

"Aku baru tau , ternyata si gagap itu juga kehilangan orang tuanya . Tapi , aku kan hanya kehilangan satu . Aku masih punya _tou-san_ meskipun seperti tidak punya _tou-san_ ." ucap Sakura getir .

Di benaknya selalu berpikir , sedari kecil sampai sebesar ini , ia selalu melakukan apa-apa sendiri . Dari pagi sampai malam , dari matanya terbuka sampai tertutup lagi , tak pernah ia sekalipun mendapat belaian kasih sayang . Itu yang membuat Sakura berlaku seperti itu , menjadi seorang _badgirl_ .

"Yah , paling tidak aku masih memiliki _tou-san_ , walaupun jarang bertemu ." ucapnya bersyukur . Tapi tiba-tiba ,

'Nguiiiiing ! Nguiiiiing !' terdengar bunyi sirine mobil _ambulance_ dari bawah tepatnya sedang bergerak mendekat melintasi jalan di depan rumahnya . Ketika ia berpikir , itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya , entah itu khayalan semata atau benar-benar nyata , ketukan pintu terdengar jelas di telinganya .

"Ya . Siapa disitu ?"

'Tok ! Tok !' baik , nyalinya semakin menciut karena disamping suara ketukan pintu itu , sirine mobil _ambulance_ yang meraung-raung minta perhatian itu sangat terdengar jelas dari balik pintu . Pelan-pelan tangan putihnya menyentuh gagang pintu demi membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang telah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu itu .

'Kriet ..' decitan kecil sempat muncul ketika mata Sakura menatap lekat-lekat siapa tamunya kali ini . Dia terkejut dengan kedatangan tamunya yang mendadak . Lebih mengejutkan lagi , sang tamu yang mengenakan baju serba putih itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin . Apakah ia tau , kalau dia adalah seorang _badgirl_ ?

"Apakah anda Haruno-san ?" tanya orang itu pucat .

"Iya , saya sendiri . Ada apa ?" sekalipun ia _badgirl_ , ia hanya menjadi nakal di sekolah . Maka , ia berbicara dengan sopan .

"Apakah benar Haruno Kizazi-san adalah keluarga anda ?"

"I-iya , benar ." bibirnya bergetar karena mengetahui ada sesuatu yang menimpa ayahnya .

"Maaf , dia..."

-oo0oo-

Sepasang membran pelapis mata tertarik keatas secara mendadak , menampakkan zamrud dengan kaca yang seakan melapisi bola matanya itu . Matanya merah dan nampak tidak sehat . Rambut _soft pink_nya kusut dengan beberapa helai rambut yang berdiri . Mukanya terlihat panik .

Segera , ia pun mengambil segelas air di meja dekat tempat tidurnya . Diteguknya air dingin itu sehingga melewati tenggorokannya yang kering kerontan . Baru ia lega dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak , ia kembali menyelimuti badannya sendiri dengan selimut tebal sampai sepundak .

Ia menggigil hebat ketika kedua matanya menatap gambaran seorang pria yang terpajang di dinding bercat merah di depannya . Jika dilihat dari jauh , bentuk wajah pria itu seperti bunga Sakura , yang merupakan namanya sejak ia lahir .

Ia kesal . Yang benar saja . Kenapa ia bangun terlalu pagi ? Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 02:10 pagi . Apalagi ini hari Minggu . Mana mau ia terbangun sambil mengingat-ngingat ayahnya ? Toh , kata pepatah , yang lalu biar berlalu . Jadi mau bagaimanapun juga , ia harus melupakan hal tersebut . Terlebih lagi , ia yang tak punya perasaan terhadap anak-anak lain . Ia tak boleh sampai meneteskan air mata .

Tapi matanya tak bisa menuruti kata-kata hatinya . Air matanya perlahan-lahan menetes . Mengetahui keadaannya sekarang , tangannya mengusap-usap matanya dengan paksa . Berharap aliran dari matanya itu langsung terhenti .

Sakura sekarang seorang yatim piatu . Dan keadaannya persis seperti tulisan Hinata di buku diarynya . Hinata yang tak memiliki orang tua , kini sama sepertinya .

"Huh ! Dasar gagap ! Gara-gara aku membaca tulisan jelekmu , aku jadi kehilangan orang tua , tau ?!" bentaknya masih sambil mengelap air matanya .

.

.

.

**Huh , meskipun aku tidak memiliki orang tua , aku masih punya diriku sendiri . Oh **_**Tou-san**_** , **_**Kaa-san**_** , aku berjanji akan menghidupi diriku sendiri . Aku ingin cita-citaku terwujud berkat kerja kerasku . Kuputuskan untuk bekerja sambilan saja . **

**Dan ini terakhir kalinya aku mencari pekerjaan untuk menambah penghasilanku . Karena kurasa kerja di cafe saja belum cukup untuk sekedar hidup . Apalagi , di kota sebesar ini . Rasanya hampir semua fasilitas di kota ini begitu mahal sampai-sampai aku nunggak SPP 3 bulan . **

**Dan sekarang , aku bekerja di 2 tempat sekaligus . Setelah aku pulang sekolah , aku harus ke cafe . Lalu , setelah itu , aku harus bergegas menjadi pencuci piring di sebuah restoran . Apakah ini akan sulit bagiku ? **_**Tou-san**_** , **_**Kaa-san**_** , do'akan aku , ya .. Ayo Hinata , **_**Ganbatte**_** !**

Bait demi bait telah ia baca . Ia tidak tau kenapa air matanya berhenti mengalir . Seakan-akan Hinata yang sedari tadi diejeknya tepat berada di depannya dan menghiburnya . Seulas senyum pun tanpa terasa terlukis di wajah cantiknya . Ia pun tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya menjadi lebih rileks dengan digenggamnya buku diary di kedua tangannya .

Entah kenapa setan yang biasanya terus menghasutnya untuk melakukan hal-hal buruk rasanya hilang seketika . Kecambuk api yang selalu memanasi hatinya pun serasa menghilang . Dengan erat , ia memeluk diary Hinata .

"Hinata , kau adalah inspirasiku . Aku pun juga akan berusaha untuk mencukupi kebutuhanku dengan tangan sendiri . Aku akan tegar . Dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu !"

Mulai detik itu juga , bukan hanya bibir Sakura yang menyunggingkan senyumnya . Seolah-olah wajah ayahnya yang ada di sebuah foto itu tersenyum puas melihat perubahan sikap sang putri , meski sedikit dan meski kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak tau kelakuan buruk putrinya .

-oo0oo-

Seorang pria dengan banyak jahitan di mukanya terlihat sedang repot berkutat dengan kalkulator dan beberapa lembar uang . Ia menggeram kesal sambil menautkan kedua alisnya mengetahui lembar demi lembar uang yang ia hitung lebih sedikit dari biasanya .

"Bagaimana ini ? Masa kita cuma untung sedikit ?" ocehnya .

"Apa katamu , Kakuzu ? Cuma sedikit ?" tanya seorang pria berambut oranye . Seorang pria yang tampak menakutkan dan terkesan lebih mirip seperti hantu untuk kategori manusia normal dengan beberapa pierching di hidungnya .

"Iya _leader_ ."

"Menurut kalian , kenapa laba kita cuma sedikit ?" tanya pria yang dipanggil _leader_ itu .

"Menurutku karena cafe kita ini sedang sepi pengunjung , bos ." jawab pria berambut merah . "Mungkin mereka bosan dengan menu kita yang itu-itu saja ." sindir lelaki itu sambil melirik dua pria lain yang memakai baju ala chef .

"Mana mungkin kau bisa salahkan kokinya , Saso-chan ...!" kata pria berambut pirang dengan poni yang panjang menutupi sebuah matanya yang biru . Entah benar atau tidak tingkah lakunya yang menyerupai tindak-tanduk seorang wanita , membuatnya seperti wanita . Apalagi rambutnya yang panjang terurai .

"Emm, permisi ." terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk yang sengaja mereka beri tanda bertuliskan 'CLOSED' . Mereka , para karyawan cafe itu menengok ke arah suara itu dengan tatapan terheran-heran .

"Maaf nona , kami sedang tutup ." kata sang _leader_ .

"Bukan , maksudku kesini bukan untuk menjadi pelanggan . Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan ." kata gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Sakura .

"Ini kesempatan , bos !" seru para pelayan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kompak . Mereka berpikiran bahwa mungkin Sakura akan berguna nantinya , walaupun pengaruhnya sedikit .

"Hmm.. bagaimana , ya ?" sang pemimpin mereka , alias pria yang memiliki banyak pierching di wajahnya itu menggumam pelan sambil berpikir .

**Sehari kemudian ...**

Terbengong-bengong , Sakura menatap dengan heran apa yang dipegangnya kini . Yang berada di tangannya sekarang adalah sesuatu yang menjadi sarananya untuk bekerja di cafe yang kemarin ia kunjungi .

Rasa amarahnya mendadak muncul . Tangannya mencengkeram _miniskirt_ yang dipakainya . Ia pun membanting sebuah pintu dengan keras . Sehingga yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hampir meloncat dari tempat duduknya .

"Hei ! Apa-apaan ini !" ucapnya garang . Tapi itu tidak bisa menaklukkan nyali para manusia yang ada di depannya . Seorang pria berambut oranye pun maju dengan tampang menantang .

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka ? Sudah bersyukur diberi pekerjaan , malah tidak mau ."

"Dasar Baka ! Apa-apaan ini ! Masa aku harus memakai pakaian ini ?" bentak Sakura tak mau kalah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda di bawahnya yang sudah kusut , seperti diinjak-injak olehnya .

Saking marahnya , ia mencengkram kerah kemeja atasannya itu . Mau bagaimanapun , seorang _badgirl_ adalah seorang _badgirl_ . Meskipun kebiasaan buruknya sudah mulai luntur hanya karena tulisan yang tadinya dianggap konyol , kalau ada sesuatu yang menariknya secara paksa ya kambuh saja .

"Maaf , bisa kau lepaskan aku ? Aku ini atasanmu , kau tau ? Aku bisa memecatmu kapan saja . Termasuk tidak menerimamu disini ." ucapnya halus tapi menusuk . Tatapan matanya lembut namun licik .

Sakura pun hilang amarahnya . Tatapan matanya yang hampir mirip preman pasar perlahan-lahan melunak seperti mentega yang dicairkan . Cengkeraman tangannya terlepas dari kerah sang bos .

Bagaimanapun ia takut dengan ancaman itu . Baru saja ia dapat pekerjaan , sudah dicabut saja . Terlebih lagi , ia tidak punya pendapatan lain sejak orang tuanya meninggal . Meskipun hak waris masih ada , tapi itupun hanya untuk sementara . Jadi , hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah bekerja .

"Baiklah , sekarang kerjakan tugasmu . Kenakan pakaian itu dan pergi keluar dengan membawa brosur ini !" katanya sambil memberikan kumpulan brosur berlabel cafe akatsuki .

"Kuh , baiklah !" jawab Sakura terpaksa . Kakinya berjalan semakin pelan karena sangat malas meladeni keinginan aneh sang bos .

-oo0oo-

"Sungguh ? Mereka tidak menganggapnya teman ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang menatap kedua temannya seolah tak percaya .

"Iya , betul . Iya kan , Shiho-chan ? Kau sendiri kan , yang mendengarnya ?" timpal gadis berambut coklat yang diikat cepol .

"Hmm.. sebenarnya aku benci mangatakannya . Tapi , iya . Mereka mengejeknya habis-habisan di belakangnya . Mereka itu pengecut ." jawab Shiho selaku narasumber .

"Oh , ngomong-ngomong soal Haruno , aku kemarin melihatnya sedang berciuman ." ucap Shion , gadis berambut pirang .

"Apa ?! Dengan siapa ? Beritahu aku donk , _The Queen of Gossip_ !" tanya Tenten .

"Dengan Namikaze-kun ." jawab Shion enteng . Padahal dia sedang membicarakan urusan pribadi orang lain .

"Apa ?!" kedua temannya berteriak kaget . Bahkan Tenten yang sedang menyeruput es kelapa mudanya , memuntahkan kembali apa yang telah diminumnya . "Apa aku tidak salah ." ucap Shiho sambil membenahi kacamatanya .

"Iya , benar ."

"Huh , siapa peduli ." kata Tenten .

Tidak dirasa mereka bertiga , seseorang mendekati mereka sambil membawa selebaran brosur di tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan polkadot merah . Dia semakin mendekat namun semakin tak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini . Kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah , berharap ketiga gadis itu tidak mengenalinya sama sekali . Sekilas ia memberikan selebaran brosur kepada gadis-gadis itu .

"Silahkan mampir ." ucapnya pelan .

"Hei tunggu !" seru Shion sambil menepuk pundak seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya itu .

Bagaimana ia bisa mengenalinya ? Wajah orang itu saja sudah menunduk . Ditambah dandanannya yang menor . Dia memakai celana yang aneh . Sebelah kiri berwarna merah , sementara yang kanan berwarna biru . Perutnya menggelembung seakan-akan memang dibuat seperti itu dengan cara mengisikannya dengan bola yoga . Bajunya berlengan panjang bermotif atraktif dengan warna mencolok . Mukanya dilapisi make up tebal . Ia memakai rambut palsu model kribo berwarna hijau terang .

"Kau itu sebenarnya badut macam apa ? Menyuruh kami datang ke cafe ini dengan identitasmu sebagai badut yang pemurung ? Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini ?" tambah Shion .

"Sudahlah Shion-chan . Biarkan dia mencari nafkah ." nasehat Shiho menyusul Shion ke arah badut yang mati kutu dalam sentuhan tangan Shion itu .

"Baiklah ..." Shion pun melepaskan tangannya , membiarkan badut itu pergi . Tetapi belum sampai badut itu melenyapkan dirinya dari tiga sekawan itu , rambut palsunya yang terlihat sedikit menggelikan diterbangkan oleh angin . Gawat , identitasnya bisa ketahuan .

Sadar dengan kejadian itu , tiga gadis yang sedang memegang brosurnya masing-masing itu malah dibuat cengo . Mereka terkejut dengan identitas badut itu yang sebenarnya . Mungkin badut itu bermuka periang jika berhadapan dengan orang lain . Akan tetapi , jika bertatapan dengan mereka ataupun siswa-siswi Konoha High School lain , dia mungkin mati-matian menyembunyikan identitas aslinya . Karena dia sebenarnya adalah ...

"Haruno-san ?!" ucap mereka bertiga hampir serentak . Kini mereka telah sadar , siapa dia sebenarnya . Sang _badgirl_ .

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya . Ia sangat tidak ingin terkena musibah seperti ini . Salahkan bos barunya yang menyuruhnya untuk bekerja semacam itu . Ia berpikir , atasannya itu gila atau bodoh , sih ? Bukannya menawarkan brosur dengan penampilan biasa juga tidak masalah ? Ia sangat menyesal karena telah melamar pekerjaan di tempat tidak elit itu .

Sakura pun bersikap acuh seolah tak mengenal mereka bertiga lalu memungut rambut palsunya dan segera pergi . Padahal mereka pun tau kalau sebenarnya dia itu adalah Sakura .

"Tunggu !" cegah Shion , mengejar Sakura yang memunggunginya . Entah kenapa ia peduli kepada si sombong ini .

"Ck , kenapa ?! Dasar !" bentak Sakura kasar .

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini , nona ?" ucap Shion tidak serius , bermaksud menyindir . Dia mendekat ke arah Sakura .

"Kenapa ?! Itu kan bukan urusanmu ! Sudah sana , kembali bergosip dengan teman bodohmu itu !"

"Kau masih bersikap sombong , ya ..." sindir Shion lagi . "Ingat ! Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membocorkan rahasiamu kalau kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku ." perintah Shion .

Tenten dan Shiho pun ikut mendekat mengikuti Shion yang sedang saling adu mulut dengan Sakura . Keduanya sama-sama memiliki mulut yang judes . Kalau tidak segera dilerai , pasti akan ada percekcokan yang serius dan berakibat pada perkelahian .

"Memang kau berani ?" tantang Sakura sok berani sambil memajukan kepalanya .

"Aku berani . Aku tidak takut dengan kau dan pengikut buruk rupamu yang nebeng popularitas !"

"Apa kau bilang ?!"

"Aku bilang , aku tidak takut ."

"Sudahlah Shion ." bukan suara Sakura , bukan suara Tenten , dan bukan suara Shiho . Ini adalah suara orang awam yang seenaknya ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain .

"Sedang apa kau disini , Sai ?" tanya Shion kepada pemuda pucat di depannya .

"Hei ! Kau yang mendorong Naruto sampai menciumku , kan ?" kata Sakura .

"Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu ceritanya . Aku hanya mendorongnya sekitar 10% . Sisanya mungkin Naruto sendiri yang melakukannya ." jelas Sai .

Sakura tidak tau dengan pasti , apa Sai berbohong dalam kepalsuan senyumnya ? Atau memang begitu adanya ? Yang pasti Sakura terheran-heran dengan jawaban itu . Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya . Masih berpikir akan kepastian perkataan Sai .

Jika itu benar , sejak kapan Naruto berani mencium wanita selain Hinata ? Toh , kemarin juga kan Naruto menuntut Sakura atas kematian Hinata . Jika itu cuma alasannya , alangkah kejamnya dia . Sudah mendorong Naruto , membohongi dirinya , ditambah memfitnah Naruto . Kejam sekali , bukan ?

"Heee ? Benarkah ?"

"Mungkin iya . Karena , kau tau Haruno-san ? Naruto sudah lama mengagumimu ." jawab Sai singkat .

"Be-be-benarkah ?" entah mengapa Sakura merasakan seperti Hinata sedang merasukinya . Logat bicaranya berubah drastis menjadi gagap . Padahal Sakura sering mengejek Hinata dengan ejekan 'gagap' .

-oo0oo-

_Naruto sudah lama mengagumimu ._

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinga gadis muda bermarga Haruno itu . Meskipun ia sendiri tak mendengarnya dari langsung . Hanya sebatas rekaman berupa kaset rusak yang terus diputar-putar dengan nada yang sama di kepalanya . Ia benci semua ini .

Ia hanya mengusap-usap rambut palsunya sambil duduk diatas bangku dengan kostum anehnya yang belum dibenahi . Tangannya pun menurunkan resleting baju menggelikan itu , melepaskannya lalu menyisihkannya ke samping badannya . Pelan-pelan ia menghisap kopi sebagai tambahan gaji pertamanya .

Ia berjanji , selepas ini , ia akan protes kepada atasannya untuk tidak bekerja seperti itu lagi . Setidaknya , serendah-rendahnya ia ingin menjadi pelayan atau _cleaning service_nya saja . Karena itu pekerjaan yang tidak berpindah-pindah dan tidak memalukan . Seandainya salah satu pelanggan adalah salah satu musuhnya , ia akan menyuruh orang lain untuk melayaninya . Itu urusan mudah , kan ?

Sambil membasahi rongga mulutnya yang kering dengan kopi , ia menatap matahari terbenam yang dikelilingi warna jingga yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang . Itu adalah warna rambut seorang wanita keturunan Haruno yang sangat ia sayang dan selalu ia mimpikan setiap malam , Haruno Mebuki , demikian nama ibunya .

Hatinya kembali melunak , tanpa amarah . Air matanya meleleh tanpa ia sadari .

_Kaa-san.._

_Rambutmu yang bagaikan senja di mataku _

_Tiap mentari terbenam bayangmu berkelebat di pikirku_

_Hangat senyummu bagaikan terik mentari ini_

_Namun tiap bintang t'lah berkedip bayangmu akan selalu ada_

_di mimpiku_

_di hatiku_

_dan tak 'kan terhapus sampai kapanpun_

_Kaa-san.. _

_kau segalanya bagiku_

'Tes...' air matanya menetes dari matanya yang hijau zamrud .

"Hei , kau kenapa ?" Sakura menghapus air matanya karena mengetahui seseorang sedang menanyainya . Ia tidak mau citranya rusak hanya karena air mata . Dia cepat-cepat menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya .

"Kau ?" Sakura terkesiap melihat orang di depannya . Seorang pemuda _blonde_ dan bermata _azure_ yang sedari kemarin sudah mengganggu hidup normalnya . "Aku kan sudah bilang , jangan peduli padaku ." ucapnya .

_Naruto sudah lama mengagumimu ._

Sakura menutup telinganya , berharap kata-kata konyol dari Sai tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya . Naruto sendiri heran dengan kelakuan Sakura saat ini . Apa dia gila atau apa ?

'Sudah , sudah , hentikan ! Toh , Sai hanya bilang kagum bukan suka atau cinta . Tapi , kagum sama suka sebenarnya apa bedanya , sih ?!' jerit innernya meraung-raung sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya . _Well_ , kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu ? Karena dia tidak mengerti tentang sastra . Kalau dia mengerti , alangkah baiknya kalau ia tidak berprasangka buruk seperti itu .

"Hei , kau ! Sebenarnya kenapa , sih ?" tanya Naruto lagi .

"B-b-bu-bukan apa-apa ." ungkap Sakura sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinganya dan beranjak pergi dari bangku yang didudukinya . Naruto tertegun . "_I'm in dutty now . Good bye idiot ._" seru Sakura dengan nada mengejek sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto .

Naruto menduduki bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh Sakura . Pantatnya merasa hangat karena itu memang bekas dari Sakura . Tanpa sadar ia memungut rambut palsu berwarna hijau yang tergeletak acak di sampingnya . Dia mulai mengamati dan memutuskan bahwa itu adalah milik Sakura . Spontan ia berlari sambil memegang rambut palsu .

"Hei Haruno ! Tunggu , kau meninggalkan benda jelekmu ini !" teriak Naruto . "Ya sudahlah . Kalau begitu aku akan menyimpannya ."

**-*-+-*-+-*-To-*-Be-*-Continued-*-+-*-+-*-**

**Gimana ? Apa anda sekalian kurang puas ? Puas-puasin aja lah... *dilempar gapyak* Huaaa ! Apa ini fic terlalu jelek , ya ? Jangan-jangan feelnya kurang ... Huwaaa ! *nangis guling-guling* Ya , makhlum lah . Rose kan termasuk anak baru di fanfiction . Udah lama tidak berfic ria . Ya sudahlah , kalau ada yang mau nge-riphyu , makasih banget . Syukur-syukur dikasih kritik dan saran .**

**Sekian ,**

**Beauty-rose**


	3. badder than the badder

Sakura duduk dengan rileks sambil memangku bekalnya . Bukannya ia sedang memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut , ia malah dengan asyiknya membaca sebuah buku bersampul _lavender_ tanpa menghiraukan bekal makanannya yang sudah mulai mendingin .

"Sakura , kenapa kau tidak makan itu , eh ?" tanya Tayuya , teman satu gengnya .

"Hn ." dan tidak biasanya Sakura betingkah secuek itu . Kedua temannya itu menatap heran kepada Sakura yang sudah dianggap bos bagi mereka .

Tapi , setelah muka-muka heran itu menghadap ke arah Sakura , sepasang iris berwarna merah yang dihiasi dua keping kaca yang mengkilap itu menatap sinis ke buku yang dipegang Sakura , Diary Hinata . Diary itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yaitu pemilik dari buku itu sendiri .

'Hinata.." desisnya dalam hati . Dari tatapan mata ini , Karin -gadis berkacamata ini , mungkin saja mengetahui sesuatu tentang buku itu .

**.**

**Rose kembali lagi ingin ber-fic-ria dengan notebook punya Rose yang udah pecah bagian kiri layarnya *malah curhat* . Untuk cerita sebelumnya , apakah anda-anda sekalian menikmatinya ? Mungkin terlalu jelek , ya untuk chapter 2nya ? Ada yang bilang sih , kalau rada-rada mistik . Tapi , sebelumnya Rose tekankan bahwa diarynya Hinata-hime tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian ayah Sakura . Hanya kebetulan aja . Ingat kan , kalau Sakura itu anak nakal . Nah , anak nakal itu harus dihukum , termasuk Sakura . Dia harus terlebih dulu kena musibah sebelum Sakura berubah menjadi anak yang lebih baik seperti Tobi (?) . Dan Sakura nggak akan berubah tanpa membaca...**

**.**

**HINATA'S DIARY**

**All Character created by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Beauty-rose**

**Main character : Sakura Haruno**

**Pair : (still) NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance , Friendship**

-oo0oo-

'Brak !'

"Aduh ! Bisa-bisanya aku terjatuh ." desah Sakura kesakitan . Kedua matanya melihat kalau Shion sedang mengepel lantai di dekatnya , bukan menggosip seperti biasanya dengan temannya .

Kedua temannya yang mengikutinya hanya berdiri mematung melihat Sakura yang kurang beruntung kali ini .

"Hei , kalian jangan diam saja . Ayo bantu aku ! Kalian ini teman atau bukan , sih ?!"

'Sebenarnya aku tidak menganggapmu teman .' Tayuya dan Karin memikirkan hal yang sama .

"Baik Haruno ." ucap keduanya dipaksakan . Mereka lebih terkesan seperti pembantu yang takut terhadap majikannya tapi membencinya . Tapi karena kalau tidak ada majikan itu , tidak akan ada penghasilan , maka mereka terpaksa 'menikmatinya' .

"Dan kau , majalah berjalan ! Bisakah kau singkirkan pel kotormu ini dari sini ?!" bentaknya sambil memelototi Shion . Shion malah tidak menghiraukannya dan malah berbalik sambil terus mengepel lantai asal . Tapi tiba-tiba , Shion menghadap ke arah Sakura sambil menggenggam pel dengan erat .

"Kau mau kalau aku bocorkan rahasia itu ?"

"Memang apa susahnya menahan malu ?"

"Jadi kau setuju ?"

"Uh , singkirkan wajah jelekmu dari hadapanku !"

"Memang wajahmu kalah jelek dibanding wajahku . Menurutku aku ini lebih rupawan , nona ." ucap Shion dengan lembut namun menyakitkan . Dengan cepat ia meloncat sambil mengambil speaker yang sengaja ia taruh di tiang-tiang . Ia pun berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa . "PERHATIAN ! PERHATIAN ! Namikaze dan Haruno pacaran !"

"Apa ?!" jerit Sakura bingung . Bisa-bisanya Shion bilang , ia pacaran dengan lelaki bodoh itu .

Apalagi dengan speaker yang hampir di semua ruangan terdengar bunyi ruangan yang sama . Pasti semua siswa datang . Dan benar saja . Sekarang kumpulan manusia sedang berdiri mendengar berita menghebohkan itu .

Sakura pun berlutut . Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan malunya . Kebanyakan dari rombongan siswa itu adalah perempuan . Mereka saling bisik dengan subjek yang sama . Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dan Naruto . Shion tersenyum jahat . Alangkah hebatnya dia bisa mengumpulkan massa sebanyak ini .

"Hei , Shion ! Kau yakin aku pacaran dengan dia ?" bantah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Shion yang hampir kehabisan napas hanya karena berteriak . "Kau tau kan kalau Hinata-chan baru saja meninggal ? Aku tidak mungkin menghianatinya ."

"I-iya betul ! Mereka berdua itu sangat serasi . Bodoh ditambah gagap . Tidak mungkin aku mau mencampuri urusan mereka ." tambah Sakura .

"Hei ! Kau boleh mengejekku . Tapi kau tidak boleh menghina Hinata !"

"Ini mulutku . Bukan mulutmu , _baka_ ! Ditambah bibirmu itu sudah mencemari bibirku . Tidakkah kau tau apa artinya _first kiss_ bagiku ?!" semua yang ada disana terkaget-kaget mendengar omelan Sakura yang kali ini . Kalau begitu yang diucapkan Shion..

"Benar-benar ! Kau bisa menjaga mulutmu atau tidak , sih ?"

"..." Sakura termenung .

"Apa kau tidak malu menjadi anak nakal seperti ini ?! Apa orang tuamu tidak kecewa ?"

'Kecewa...' pikir Sakura . Sakura mundur selangkah lalu pergi meninggalkan semuanya dengan ekspresi yang berubah .

'Ah~ biarlah Sakura . Toh , mereka yang membuatmu selama ini menderita . Apa mau dikata ? Kau mungkin tidak apa-apa mengecewakan mereka . Jadi , bersenang-senanglah..' ucap inner jahatnya yang menggunakan gaun merah sepaha dan sepasang tanduk yang runcing bagian ujungnya .

Sakura pun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memasuki kelasnya . Tangannya merogoh tasnya melalui resleting tas yang sudah dibuka . Diambilnya sebuah buku yang baru-baru ini menjadi buku favoritnya . Ya , apalagi kalau bukan Diary milik Hinata .

**Hari ini aku bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang sangat menyebalkan . Hanya karena aku tidak sengaja menabraknya , dia mendorongku hingga terjatuh lalu memaki-makiku dengan sebutan 'gagap' . **

**Menurutku dia itu memang cantik . Sayangnya , perilakunya tidak sesuai dengan tampangnya . Maka dari itulah dia tidak mendapat nilai plus dalam kategori _inner beauty_ . Ehehe , apa aku berlebihan , ya ?**

**Ya , meskipun kau bilang apapun kepadaku Haruno Sakura , aku akan terus bertahan . Aku harus kuat meski fisikku tidak memungkinkan untuk masuk dalam standar kuat . Ayo Hinata ! Berjuanglah melawan omongannya . Kau tidak boleh stress ! Dan untukmu Haruno Sakura , semoga kau tidak mengecewakan orang tuamu . Aku tau dari Tenten-san dan Shiho-san kalau kau adalah gadis nakal . Tapi , kau pasti kalah nakal dengan 'seseorang' (entahlah) .**

**Baiklah Diary , _oyasumi_ !**

"Apa-apaan ini si gagap ." gumam Sakura sambil menutup buku itu . Ia pun memasukkan kuncinya ke saku . "Apa maksudnya namaku disebutkan ? Menyebalkan !"

**Tapi , kau pasti kalah nakal dengan 'seseorang' (entahlah) .**

Dia teringat kata-kata misterius itu lagi . Sakura pun memiringkan kepalanya , terlihat berpikir . "Dan siapa itu 'seseorang' ?"

"_Someone that more badder than me _?"

"Si gagap itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran ." ucapnya lagi .

Belum juga ia merasa santai , seseorang mengendap-endap . Yang jelas , itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman . Setelah sadar bahwa Sakura sudah mengetahui keberadaannya , orang itu pun memperlihatkan dirinya juga senyum palsunya .

"Hei , mayat kutub , sedang apa kau disini ? Sudah sana , jangan menggangguku ! Sebab aku paling risih dengan senyumanmu yang selalu dibuat-buat ." kata Sakura .

"Kau kira aku ini apa , Haruno ? Bukannya kau bersyukur kalau gossip itu beredar ?" tanya Sai sok tau .

"Jangankan aku bersyukur , terima saja tidak . Dengar , kau dan nenek sihir itu benar-benar kurang ajar !" bentak Sakura kasar .

"Nenek sihir katamu ? Bukannya dia malaikat ?"

"Terserah apa katamu !"

Kemudian datang beberapa orang gadis yang masing-masing memberi deathglare pada Sakura . Sakura bersikap acuh tak acuh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa . Dia menganggap mereka seperti patung batu yang tidak bisa bergerak .

"Haruno !" geram salah satu gadis . Hei , bukankah baru kali ini seorang Sakura Haruno mendapatkan deathglare secara cuma-cuma ? Ini rekor !

"Apa ?" ucap Sakura tak peduli .

"Kami fans dari Namikaze-kun yang bernama Naruest tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian ."

"Hubungan kami ? Siapa ? Terus , lanjutkan !"

"Hubungan Namikaze-kun dengan kau , Haruno !"

"I don't care . Memang siapa yang mau berhubungan dengan orang bodoh itu kecuali Hinata , eh ?"

"Jangan menghinanya !"

"Ini mulutku . Sudah sana ! Hush ! Hush ! Pergi !" usir Sakura . "Kau tidak ingat kalau aku yang berkuasa disini ? Aku bisa membuatmu takut kapan saja dan dimana saja . Kalau kau masih tidak takut , aku akan menunjukkan dimana batu nisanmu tertancap ." demikian ancamannya . Dan , benar saja , gadis-gadis itu bergidik ngeri lalu berusaha menghidar dari tatapan sadis Sakura .

"Kau ini benar-benar teroris , ya ? Aku heran kepada orang tuamu . Kenapa mereka sampai tidak tau , ya ? Apa mereka tidak kecewa karenamu , nona ?" ucap Sai sambil memajang kembali senyum palsunya .

'Karena mereka sudah tidak ada disini .' pikir Sakura .

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak menjawabku . Sekalipun aku juga menerima jawaban yang berupa ancaman , kalau kau terdiam seperti itu lebih baik aku pergi . Ja , ne~" ucap Sai . "Tambahan . Aku sangat senang kalau kau benar-benar jadian dengan maniak ramen itu . Jadi , lebih cepat lebih baik . Dan aku akan terkenal sebagai orang nomor satu yang bisa menyatukan warna hitam dan putih ."

"Jadi kau-!" geram Sakura . Tapi seketika suaranya tercekat ketika Sai langsung hilang seperti ditelan bumi . Dan anehnya , dia melakukan hal yang sama ketika ia berciuman dengan Naruto . "Menyebalkan !"

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki tempat kerjanya , cafe Akatsuki yang berada di pinggir jalan . Tekadnya sudah bulat , ingin meminta kepada bosnya supaya pekerjaannya diubah . Tidak menjadi badut , tapi menjadi yang lain saja .

'kriet..!' ia membuka pintu kayu itu .

Dimasukinya ruang management yang pasti sudah ada bosnya yang sedang membaca majalah dewasa seperti hari-hari biasanya . Ketahuan sekali kalau dia adalah bos yang mesum . Dan benar saja , bos Pein yang memiliki hidung yang ditempeli banyak pierching sedang duduk santai dengan majalah bercover seorang wanita bugil .

"Ada apa , nona Haruno ?" tanya bosnya , Pein .

"Bolehkah aku meminta pekerjaan yang ..."

"Kau tidak mau mau jadi badut ? Oh , ya sudah . Jadilah kau pencuci piring . Kebetulan posisi itu sedang kosong . Para koki tidak akan kerepotan lagi ." potong Pein .

"Err.. maksudku ?"

"Kau mau apa ? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah ."

"Baiklah ." ucap Sakura terpaksa .

**Sudah kubilang dia itu memang jahat . Dan mungkin lebih jahat lagi darimu , Haruno Sakura . Kau tau siapa dia ? Kau tidak akan tau . Dan tidak akan pernah tau kalau kau tidak mengenalku persis . Dan kau tidak akan pernah mengenaliku , selama sikapmu masih seperti itu .**

**Oh _Kami-sama_ , setidaknya aku masih bisa berharap meski hidupku kurang bahagia . Aku masih punya teman walaupun aku selalu sendirian di rumah . Dan aku tidak akan berubah . Aku masih Hinata yang kurang percaya diri dan suka tergagap-gagap .**

**_Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san_ , do'akan aku disini . Juga do'akan dia walaupun dia telah membuatku menangis . Diary , arigatou telah menjadi teman baikku selama ini .**

**-Hinata Hyuuga-**

"Hmm.. orang yang lebih jahat daripada aku . Pasti dia sangat jahat kepada si gagap ini . Tapi , biarlah . Toh , takdinya memang diatur dengan penuh nista ." tutur Sakura sambil menutup buku diary Hinata lalu memasukkannya di sakunya yang besar , sehingga sebuah buku pun muat .

"Kau sedang baca apa ? Apa itu majalah kecantikan ? Atau fashion ?" tanya seorang koki dengan rambut kuning mencolok yang panjang sampai menutupi sebelah matanya .

"Bukan .. dasar kau banci !"

"Ihh.. jangan panggil aku seperti itu ." ucap Deidara centil . "Lebih baik panggil aku deiko-chan ya , _hime_ ?"

"Haa ? Oh , baiklah kalau kau ingin dipanggil seperti itu . Tapi , aku juga agak keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'chan' ." ungkap Sakura merasa jijik .

"Kenapa ?" Deidara heran sambil mengedipkan matanya pelan .

"Itu hanya panggilan untuk perempuan tulen dan anak-anak saja . Menurutku , memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu sudah cukup ."

"Hah ? Kenapa ? Tolong panggil aku Deiko .." pinta Deidara .

"Hei , banci rempong ! kalau kau tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu , ya sudah . Aku tidak akan menganggapmu . Aku tidak akan sekalipun memanggilmu mulai detik ini juga kecuali kau setuju dengan nama aslimu !" bentak Sakura ngotot . Deidara bergidik . Sebenarnya , yang perempuan dia atau Sakura , sih ?

"Hei , Dei-chan ." tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul , menyebut-nyebut nama Deidara . "Ada pesanan untuk meja 5 . Cepat kau kerjakan ini sementara koki lain sedang sibuk ."

"Baik , Saso-kyuuun~~!" ucap Deidara sambil bergegas mengambil wajan dan meletakkannya di kompor yang masih kosong .

"Dan kau anak baru , jangan harap bisa santai-santai ." perintah pelayan itu yang ternyata bernama Sasori .

"Kenapa ? Kau ini kan hanya pelayan . Tidak sepantasnya kau menyuruhku dan menyuruh pekerja lain . Memang kau sendiri tidak menganggur ?"

"Daripada kau , pencuci piring . Gajimu bahkan kecil-kecilan . Paling-paling itu hanya mencukupi kebutuhan pakanmu ." kata Sasori sambil membuat penekanan pada kata 'pakan' .

"Pakan , katamu ? Kau pikir aku ayam ? Bukannya kau yang-"

"Sudah-sudah ! Kalian jangan berdebat lagi ." orang ketiga mulai muncul tanpa diundang . "Kau , anak baru . Kerjakan tugas pertamamu dengan serius kalau kau tidak menginginkanku mengatakan ini pada bos kita . Dan kau , Sasori . Layani pelanggan kita sekarang juga ." jelas wanita berambut biru itu .

"Baik , Konan-senpai !" ucap Sasori , terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura yang juga sedang bergegas ke tempatnya .

'Lihat Saso- uh.. bahkan aku tidak ingin menyebut namanya . Aku tidak akan kalah darimu . Kau pikir ocehanmu itu bagus ? Bahkan seekor ayam tidak akan mau mendengarnya .' pikir Sakura kesal . Ia menggosok piring-piring yang bernoda dengan kuat .

**~Author-Note~**

**Gyahh... setelah beberapa hari , *readers : beberapa Minggu !* akhirnya chap ini selesai juga . _Gomen , ne_ reader-ku ! Pasti udah nunggu lama . *readers : siapa yang nungguin ?* Apa jangan-jangan masih jelek banget , ya ceritanya ? **

**Dan terima kasih buat yang udah pada review . _It's very important for me_ . Aku akan selalu ingat review kalian . Yang kasih flame , terserah tapi makasih udah review (walaupun nggak ada yang nge-flame juga , sih) . Yang kasih kritik , makasih , aku jadi tau sesuatu yang salah . Yang kasih pujian , _teng kyu somat_ .**

**-Di Balik Layar-**

**Ino : Huwahh.. Kenapa aku belum muncul-muncul ?**

**Rose : Sabar , ya ? Nanti aku munculin deh..**

**Sakura : what ? Ino-chan mau dimunculin ?**

**Ino : Pastilah !**

**Hinata : Ha-hai , se-semuanya !**

**Sakura : Huwa ! Hantunya Hinata !**

**Hinata : Bukan Sakura-chan . A-aku Hinata asli . D-dari ke-kemarin nggak dimunculin di fic p-punya Rose . Jadi , nongolnya di b-backstage a-aja . Sambil mb-mbantuin pembuatan fic i-ini .**

**Rose : Haha... iya Hinata ! _Gomen_ , ya .. kalau cuma muncul nama . Soalnya kamu aku bikin mati . Jadi , pinjem namanya dulu , ya ?**

**Ino : Perasaan dari chapter-chapter yang kemarin-kemarin banyak yang kamu bikin mati . Ini bukan fic horror , kan ? Merinding , nih !**

**Rose : Bukan , cuma sedikit aku bumbui dengan genre _misterious_ . Sebenarnya salah satu dari mereka-mereka yang meninggal , aku bikin masih hidup . Kalian aja yang nggak tau rahasia besarku . Mahahahahahaha .. Hayo reader , silahkan anda tebak sendiri ya , kira-kira itu siapa ? _Any complain_ ?**

**Deidara : Aku ! Aku ! Perasaan aku tidak segenit itu ? Apa aku ngelamar pekerjaan sambil nggodain bos Pein ? Harusnya aku jadi tokoh yang agak _gentleman_ dikit , lah .**

**Pein : Dan aku kan nggak seporno itu . Dasar author hentai !**

**Konan : Aku juga . Sejak kapan aku jadi senpainya Sasori ? Harusnya dia yang lebih TOP , Tua Ompong Peot . *sambil mbikin origami***

**Rose : Hah.. pusing . Satu-satu atuh ... baiklah para readers . Apakah chapter kali ini terlalu pendek , ya ? Apdetnya juga kelamaan . Yah , karena pulsa modem abis , belum beli lagi *eh ? Curhat lagi ?* . Dan untuk kutipan-kutipan di Diarynya Hinata , Hinata bilang kan , ada yang lebih jahat dari Sakura . Nah , itu yang bikin Rose bingung . Mbikin cerita sendiri malah bingung sendiri . Dasar author BO-DO . Tolong untuk para readers yang terhormat , bantuin Rose ngedapetin tokoh antagonis ... *kedip-kedip* Untuk itu..**

**REVIEW , PLEASE ! Jangan lupa untuk tebak-tebak dan kasih masukan ke Rose , wokke ? Rose menunggu pendapat kalian . **


	4. a terror message

**_Ohayou~_ atau _maybe_ _Konnichiwa~_ atau _Konbanwa~ _bagi para readers-sama yang mbaca fic punya Rose . Dan _arigatou gozaimasu_ buat yang kemarin-kemarin udah pada review . _It's very precious for me_ . Dan buat kalian yang tidak suka pairing yang mulai Rose pasang-pasangkan , monggo~ , silahkan complain . Dan apapun keluhan kalian soal fic ini atau mungkin fic punya Rose yang lain , silahkan kirim PM (Private Message) . Rose pasti membalas kecuali kalau pulsa modem Rose habis *malah curhat lagi* dan kecuali kalau memang tidak perlu dibalas . **

"**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto"**

"**Story by : Beauty-rose"**

**.**

**.**

'Ding dong !' suara bel pintu berbunyi nyaring . Sakura pun beranjak dari tenpat tidurnya dan meletakkan buku diary yang belum sempat ia buka .

"Siapa sih ? Sudah malam begini masih ada tamu .." gumamnya . Ia pun pergi ke ruang tamu lalu segera membuka pintu . Ternyata , malam ini Karin-lah yang berkunjung ke rumah Sakura . Sakura mendengus lalu berkata , "Ada apa malam-malam kesini ? Eh ?"

"Aku hanya berkunjung ? Apa aku boleh masuk ?" tanyanya . Belum juga Sakura berkata 'Silahkan masuk' , Karin sudah melewati Sakura yang berdiri malas sambil menempel pada pintu .

"Ceh , tidak sopan !" ucap Sakura sinis . Karin hanya diam . Tapi entah kenapa kacamatanya terlihat bersinar , seperti ada sesuatu .

Dengan kasar , Sakura menutup pintunya . Kemudian , ia melangkah kecil sambil menatap Karin malas . Ia pun duduk di samping Karin sambil menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas .

"Kau tidak keberatan , aku memberikanmu ini ?" tanya Sakura . Di rumahnya hanya ada air putih untuk minum dan bahan makanan yang makin menipis . Jadi , apa boleh buat ?

"Sepertinya tidak . Tidak sama sekali . Aku bahkan tidak memintamu ."

"Ceh , sebenarnya kau ini keterlaluan atau apa sih ? Apa kau bukan temanku lagi ..?" tanya Sakura .

"Aku masih temanmu ..." Karin pun melanjutkannya di benaknya '..yang artinya , aku bukan temanmu . Dan aku juga bukan budakmu .' pikirnya .

"Kalau begitu , ambilkan koyo di kamarku !" perintah Sakura . Karin hanya mengangguk pasrah . Meskipun ia berperan sebagai tamu , tapi memang sih , ia sering menjadi tamu tak terhormat jika tempatnya adalah Sakura .

Karin mempercepat langkahnya . Ia berharap letak kamar Sakura tidak berubah dari yang sebelumnya ia lihat . Tentu ia masih hafal letak kamarnya .

Setelah ketemu , tangannya pun memutar gagang pintu . Dilihatnya ruangan itu , mulai dari atas sampai bawah . Dan satu-satunya benda yang mengalihkan perhatiannya adalah sebuah buku berwarna _lavender _yang tergeletak di atas ranjang Sakura .

Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah warna dari buku itu . Pernak-pernik milik Sakura tidak ada yang berwarna keunguan seperti itu . Bahkan ia pernah mendengar Sakura berkata bahwa Sakura membenci warna ungu .

Karin maju selangkah demi selangkah . Tatapannya sudah tertuju pada satu objek yaitu buku yang menarik perhatiannya .

'A-aku tau ! Pasti benda itu...' pikirnya . Namun , nyaris saja ia menyentuh benda itu , tiba-tiba ...

"Karin...! Lama sekali ! Dasar siput berkacamata ! Apa biar aku saja yang mengambilnya ? Kau mau aku berjalan kesana ?" teriak Sakura .

"Ja-jangan Sakura ! Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya ."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah ! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi !" perintah Sakura . Benar-benar tidak sopan . Memperlakukan seorang tamu yang seharusnya dianggap raja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga .

Karin pun melepaskan napasnya . Tangannya yang makin memucat mengambil buku diary itu dengan cepat dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya . Ia takut kalau Sakura sampai mengikutinya dan mendapatinya mencuri barang milinya . Kalau ketahuan , nantinya ia akan dibenci oleh Sakura . Nasibnya akan sama seperti Shiho yang setiap hari selalu mengerjakan tugasnya , Sakura dan Tayuya .

"Huff.. Beres !" desisnya lirih . "Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan ini . Setelah ini aku akan meletakkan koyo-koyo itu di depan si rambut permen kapas dan segera pulang ." ujarnya masih menggunakan suara yang lirih , sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali dirinya sendiri .

Dan benar saja . Karin benar-benar melakukan itu .

Sakura hanya menguap malas sambil menempelkan koyo di sekitar punggungnya . Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Karin yang sebenarnya ia anggap sedikit mencurigakan . Pekerjaan sambilannya yang terlalu keras membuatnya lelah . Waktu setelah pulang sekolah yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk bersantai malah ia gunakan untuk bekerja .

Tapi , apa daya . Inilah takdir , kehendak dari Tuhan . Tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya siapapun itu dia . Dan , ini adalah takdirnya . Ditinggal orang tua dengan warisan yang menyusut sedikit demi sedikit .

-oo0oo-

**Keesokan harinya , di KHS , di kelas Sakura jam 09 . 15 Konoha Time**

Sakura sedang mengeluarkan isi tasnya satu-persatu . Semua bukunya sudah ia keluarkan sekarang . Tapi ia heran . Dimana ia meletakkan diary Hinata ? Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

"Dimana aku meletakkan buku Diary si gagap , ya ?" gumamnya pelan sambil memriksa satu persatu bukunya . Barangkali ia kurang teliti .

"Haruno ?"

"Eh , Tayuya ! Cepat kau cari sebuah buku dengan sampul ungu muda , disini !" perintah Sakura kepada Tayuya yang tadi memanggilnya . "Baik ." ucap Tayuya .

Tayuya pun mulai menyentuh buku-buku milik Sakura yang hampir semuanya berwarna pink dan merah . Dengan egoisnya , Sakura pergi meninggalkan Tayuya yang sedang sibuk mencari buku yang dimaksudkan Sakura .

'Memang ada apa dengan buku berwarna ungu ? Biasanya dia lebih suka yang warna pink atau merah . Sakura aneh ...' pikirnya Tayuya sambil terus meneliti setiap buku yang ia pegang . Dan hasiilnya tetap nihil meski ia mencarinya berulang-kali .

"Bagaimana ini ? Mana tidak ketemu lagi ," ocehnya kesal . Ia sekarang memutuskan untuk menata buku-buku itu asal dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Sakura .

Tayuya ingin keluar . Tapi , sesuatu menarik perhatiannya . Sebuah buku bersampul ungu muda , persis dengan yang diceritakan Sakura . Anehnya , buku itu tergeletak di dalam laci , di tempat duduk Karin . Ia menatapnya aneh . Diambilnya buku itu lalu ia letakkan di atas meja Sakura .

"Ada apa dengan Sakura dan Karin ?" tanya Tayuya kepada dirinya sendiri . "Mereka sedikit aneh belakangan ini . Sakura menjadi kutu buku . Sementara Karin seperti lebih pendiam . Aku jadi merasa paling ramai . Tapi , biarlah . Toh , kalau mereka berubah itu adalah suatu kemajuan ." ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri . Secara tidak langsung , ia baru mendukung perubahan yang diakukan kedua temannya .

-oo0oo-

Naruto mendengus . Ia bosan , sangat bosan . Tatapan _azure_nya yang bening seakan mengeruh begitu saja saat ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah . Tapi , ia punya solusi untuk mengatasi kebosanannya .

"Hmm , Haruno , ya ?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengingat-ingat nama 'musuh'nya . "Hei Lee , kau punya nomornya Haruno ?" tanya Naruto kepada Lee , temannya yang mempunyai potongan rambut mangkuk terbalik .

"Untuk apa ? Jangan-jangan gosip itu benar , ya ?" celoteh Lee .

"Jangan salah sangka , ya ? Daripada aku bosan dan tidak melakukan apapun , lebih baik aku mengerjainya ." ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya . "Lagipula aku punya dendam dengannya ."

"Hah , baiklah ... Ini nomornya ," ucap Lee sambil memperlihatkan sederetan nomor handphone ke Naruto . "Tapi , kalau belum berubah , ya ?"

"Kenapa kau sampai punya nomornya Haruno ?" tanya Naruto penasaran setelah selesai memasukkan dua belas digit angka ke ponselnya . "Aku hanya..." Lee menggumam . "Siapa kau sebenarnya ? Apa hubunganmu dengan anak itu ?" potong Naruto sedikit curiga .

"Dia hanya temanku sejak SMP . Tingkah lakunya mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit setelah ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun sebelumnya dan setelah ayahnya mulai sibuk bekerja , sehingga dia sendirian . Aku ingin merubahnya , tapi tidak bisa . Ia selalu marah padaku ..."

"_Lee , mulai sekarang , jangan pernah peduli padaku !"_

"_Ta-tapi Sakura-chan . Aku ini temanmu . Kau-"_

"_Mulai sekarang , kau bukan temanku ! Tinggalkan aku sendiri !" _

Lee mulai berpikir mundur . Tentang latar belakang Sakura yang terlalu kelam untuk dirasakan seorang remaja awal yang sedang mencari jati dirinya . Pantas saja ia berubah terlalu cepat . Beberapa kejadian yang pahit membuat traumanya kian bertambah . Wajar saja , kalau Sakura menjadi gadis yang jahat .

"Lee..?" panggil Naruto . "Ada apa denganmu ? Kau sakit ? Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Naruto . Lee pun sadar dari lamunan masa lalunya . Ia menatap Naruto sejenak , lalu berdiri .

"Aku mau latihan dulu . Ja ne~" ucap Lee bersemangat . Ia pun langsung berlari secepat kereta Shinkansen meninggalkan Naruto .

"Haa ..? Kenapa anak-anak zaman sekarang larinya cepat-cepat , ya ? Aku heran . Kemarin Sai sekarang Lee ." Naruto bingung sendiri . "Ah , yang penting kan nomornya Haruno . Aku teror , ah ..." keisengan Naruto mulai muncul lagi .

-oo0oo-

**Saat ini aku takut sekali . Sepulang dari cafe , aku membaca SMS di dalam ponselku . SMS itu dari nomor tidak dikenal . Isinya , **

**'Hei , kau sendirian , bocah tengik ?' bagaimana itu tidak membuatku merinding ? Pertama , karena aku memang sedang sendirian di rumah . Dan kedua , dari mana dia tau kalau aku sendirian di rumah ? Dan lagi , dia memanggilku dengan panggilan yang kasar seperti itu . Apa ada yang mengawasiku ? Aku takut sekali . Semoga saja ini hanya salah sambung ? Aku benar-benar takut kalau ini serius . _Kami-sama_ , tolong aku . **

Sakura pun ikut merinding ketika membaca catatan tersebut . Sekalipun ia dicap sebagai gadis jahat , ia tetap punya rasa takut . Meskipun orang takut padanya , mereka pasti juga membenci dirinya . Tidak heran kalau nantinya ia ...

"_Ne.. kikoe masuka ? Sora-_ pip !"

From : 08XXXXXXXXXX

"Hei , kau ! Dasar gadis nakal . Kau sendirian , bocah tengik ?"

"Siapa yang berani membentakku seperti ini ?" tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri .

"_Kenapa aku harus takut ?"_

"_Karena aku ini badgirl ."_

"Apa jangan-jangan dia itu Naruto ? Tidak mungkin ... dia itu kan pemuda yang ba-" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya . "Tidak , dia terlalu nakal untuk dianggap anak baik . Mungkin benar , kalau dia yang menerorku . Aku akan membalasnya .."

To : 08XXXXXXXXXX

"Kenapa ? Aku memang gadis nakal . Kau takut ? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kepadamu ? Dan dari mana kau tau kalau aku sendirian . Aku disini tidak sendiri . Ada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ yang tersenyum kepadaku . Dasar kau sok tau !"

From : 08XXXXXXXXXX

"Kau menantangku , gadis gila ?"

"Tunggu ! Ini terlalu _over_ ! Mungkinkah Naruto memiliki kosakata yang seperti ini ? Aku pikir dia orang yang punya hati . Bahkan dia pernah membangunkanku saat aku pingsan di ruang loker . Kalau dia benar-benar benci padaku , dia akan membiarkanku pingsan sampai aku terbangun . Dan , dia juga sering memperdulikanku meski aku tidak pernah menerimanya pertolongannya . Bukan Naruto yang sekarang sedang menerorku . Aku yakin itu . Tapi siapa ?" bantah Sakura . Ia mulai berpikir , "Aku..." desahnya .

"_Hei , kau ! Dasar gadis nakal . Kau sendirian , bocah tengik _?" kata-kata itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu . Sepertinya ia pernah melihat kata-kata itu . Tapi dimana ? Ia bersungguh-sungguh kalau ia pernah membaca pesan teror itu tapi...

"Ah ! Hinata , ternyata kita senasib . Kita berdua benar-benar manusia yang dibenci orang . Buktinya , kita sama-sama diteror dengan kata-kata kasar yang sama dan ..." Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya . "Peneror yang sama !" ujarnya mantap .

"Kau boleh saja menungguku untuk menemukan dalangnya . Tapi , kau jangan meragukan kemampuanku . Kau tau ? Aku masih seorang _badgirl_ !" kata Sakura sambil menatap diary Hinata .

-oo0oo-

Naruto melangkah dengan cepat . Ekspresinya terlihat kebingungan mencari sesuatu . Benar , Naruto memang mencari seseorang . Sekarang ia sudah menemukannya . Seorang siswa dengan potongan rambut yang lain daripada yang lain , yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil meminum minuman dingin . Ia terlihat kelelahan .

"Hei kau !" teriak Naruto dengan muka merah padam karena marah .

"Eh , Naruto ! Bagaimana kabarmu ? Apa kau berha-"

"Apanya yang bagaimana ? Kau itulah yang bagaimana ? Memberikan nomor telepon yang salah , masih mau bertanya seperti itu . Kau payah , Lee ."

"Jadi nomornya sudah ganti ? Tapi , apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan 'nomor yang salah' ? Bukankah sekalipun nomor itu sudah tidak aktif , itu masih nomor yang benar ?" tanya Lee bertubi-tubi .

"Kau memberiku nomor telepon Anko-_sensei_ yang diteror malah balik meneror . Dia itu seperti hantu ..." volume suara Naruto menurun saat menyebut nama gurunya—Anko Mitarashi yang terkenal menakutkan , bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada hantu .

'Plek !' tiba-tiba pundak Naruto seperti ada yang menyentuhnya .

"Huwa ! Anko-_senseiiiii... _Haruno ? Heh , dasar ! Kau mengagetkanku ." kata Naruto saat menyadari kalau yang menyentuh pundaknya sebenarnya adalah Sakura , gadis yang ingin diterornya .

"Dasar laki-laki penakut ! Kalau penakut jangan pernah meneror orang . Jangan-jangan kau dulu pernah gagal ya , saat meneror Hinata ? Dasar payah !" gertaknya .

"Aku ? Meneror ? Hinata ? Apakah aku bermimpi ? Jelas-jelas kau tau kalau Hinata adalah pacarku . Kenapa aku harus membuatnya takut ? Harusnya aku melindunginya . Ngomong-ngomong , darimana kau tau kalau Hinata pernah diteror ? Jangan-jangan kau yang menerornya dan melemparkan tuduhannya padaku , iya kan ?"

"Aku ? Tidak , terima kasih . Sepertinya aku pasti malas kalau melakukan hal seperti itu . Apa untungnya buatku ? Jadi , bukan kau yang melakukannya ?" tanya Sakura .

"Tidak mung-"

"Kalau begitu ya sudah . Aku pergi ."

Sesuai dengan kata-katanya tadi , Sakura benar-benar pergi . Alis Naruto bertaut , ia heran kepada Sakura yang semakin hari semakin berubah . Sampai-sampai ia sempat berpikir kalau Sakura memiliki kepribadian ganda . Satu orang adalah Sakura yang nakal dan cenderung suka menjahili orang . Sementara satunya lagi , terlihat lebih waspada dan menaati aturan .

'Ada apa denganmu Sakura ...?' pikir Naruto .

"Lee , sebenarnya ada apa dengan teman lamamu itu ? Apa dia punya riwayat keterbelakangan mental ? Atau ..."

"Justru itu yang ingin kucari tau . Aku sendiri juga kurang paham dengan sifatnya yang satu itu . Aku yakin , dia itu gadis perfeksionis yang sebenarnya suka mentaati aturan . Tapi , semakin lama , ia berubah menjadi ... yah , seperti yang bisa kau lihat ." jelas Lee .

-oo0oo-

Di kelas , sekumpulan murid yang duduk dengan kebosanan tingkat tinggi sedang berpura-pura memperhatikan gurunya yang mengoceh tanpa iklan . Bukannya mengoceh , tapi menyampaikan materi yang panjangnya luar biasa kepada muridnya yang seperti sudah tidak minat lagi bersekolah .

Sakura sedang termenung , tidak jelas sedang memikirkan apa . Ia merasa aneh dengan pikirannya sendiri dan sekumpulan fakta yang ia dapati . Semuanya seakan menunjukkan kepadanya agar menyelidiki kematian Hinata yang sedikit misterius .

Ya , kiranya itu kematian yang tidak terduga . Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui penyebabnya , termasuk dirinya juga Naruto yang menjadi kekasihnya . Malahan Naruto memfitnahnya sebagai pelaku utama dalam kematian Hinata . Kalau dipikir memang masuk akal . Karena ia memang sering menyakiti Hinata .

Di diarynya , Hinata sempat menulis kalau ia anak yang sebatang kara , ia yatim piatu . Tapi meski seperti itu latar belakangnya , ia tidak sepenuhnya sendirian . Ia juga sempat menulis kalau ia mempunyai seorang kakak sepupu .

'Ah, itu dia...' pikirnya . Sempat terbesit di benaknya untuk mencaritahu tentang Hinata melalui Hyuuga Neji , saudara sepupunya . 'Tapi , dimana...? Dimana ia tinggal ? Dan kapan aku akan mencaritahunya ? Ah , sejak kapan aku peduli kepada Hinata ?'

"Sejak kau mengintip isi diaryku ..." terdengar suara seorang wanita yang lembut tapi terdengar menakutkan . Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding ketika mendapati bahwa kelasnya sudah tidak berisi lagi , semua murid termasuk gurunya lenyap .

Sakura menengok ke belakang , Terlihat seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna putih . Rambutnya menari-nari ditiup angin . Dialah wanita yang menjawab kata batinnya tadi .

"B-bagaimana ... bagaimana bisa ? Hi-hinata ?" ucap Sakura tergagap-gagap ketika melihat Hinata yang berjalan dengan anggun ke arahnya .

"Ya , aku Hinata . Rupanya kau masih mengenali wajahku ." ujar Hinata . Kata-katanya sekarang berubah . Ia sama sekali tidak gagap .

"K-k-k-kau ..? Mau apa kau d-datang ke-kesini ?" tanya Sakura .

"Jangan takut , Haruno Sakura . Aku tidak akan mengganggumu . Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong kepadamu . Aku mohon..."

"A-apa...? Katakan itu !" perintah Sakura .

"Kurasa kau mengerti keadaanku sekarang . Aku sudah mati . Tapi , aku mati secara mendadak . Aku sendiri juga tidak tau apa penyebabnya . Aku harap kau bisa menolongku untuk satu kali ini saja . Karena kau adalah orang yang terpilih Haruno Sakura . Kau adalah pemegang diaryku . Kau harus berjanji kau akan mencari alasan kenapa aku bisa mati . Dengan begitu , aku bisa melepas nyawa ini dengan tenang . Satu lagi Sakura . Aku memohon kepadamu , jagalah Naruto ... jagalah dia . Jangan biarkan dia menangis karena kehilanganku . Buat dia melupakanku . Aku mohon , Sakura . Aku percaya padamu . Ingat , kau harus menepatinya . Meskipun , ini..." Sakura semakin tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini ... "...ini hanya imajinasimu ." ...yang sebenarnya hanya lamunannya sendiri .

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya . Kali ini pikirannya benar-benar kacau . Belum pernah sama sekali ia memikirkan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu . Saat mengedipkan matanya tiba-tiba ada sepasang mata berwarna cokelat ebony sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat . Sepertinya , ia sudah memperhatikan Sakura dari tadi .

"Haruno-san , kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku ? Malah melamun ." bentak Anko Mitarashi , guru yang dianggap Naruto paling menakutkan .

"Eng..." Sakura hanya mendengung seperti lebah . Ia berusaha untuk tetap cuek dan berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa meski apapun resikonya .

"Karena kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran , ambilkan aku alat musik ."

"Ta-tapi..." Sakura mengelak . "Apa ini masih bisa ditolerasi , _sensei_ ? Bagaimana bisa aku kuat membawa alat musik ? Apalagi , _sensei_ tidak menyebutkan apa saja yang harus aku bawa . Pasti yang _sensei_ maksud , alat musik yang banyak , kan ?"

"Ya... benar juga , sih . Kau pasti keberatan . Kelihatan sekali kalau kau itu orang lemah . Aku perbolehkan kau membawa seorang teman untuk membantumu-"

"Baiklah ! Aku akan mengajak..."

"Hei , aku belum selesai bicara . Kau tidak boleh seenaknya memilih _partner_ . Karena kau melamun saat pelajaran , sukarelawan pun harus aku pilihkan . Haruno , kau aku tugaskan mengambil alat musik dengan..."

'Ayolah ...' pikir Sakura .

"Namikaze-san ! Kau juga terlihat meremehkan pelajaranku . Kau yang akan menemani Haruno-san ." perintah Anko .

"Ta-tapi _sensei_ ..." rengek Naruto .

"Ck , tidak ada tapi-tapian . Kau harus mengerjakannya atau aku akan menyuruh Hinata menghantuimu . Aku juga akan membiarkan ular peliharaan Orochimaru-san menggigit bokongmu ." ancam Anko .

"Tidaaaak !"

"Ck , ayolah Naruto ! Dasar lambat !" caci Sakura .

Sakura pun segera menarik lengan Naruto dengan kasar tanpa mengindahkan rengekan Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi . Sejujurnya , baru kali ini Naruto menjumpai seorang gadis yang sekasar ini . Yah , pengecualian bagi ibunya .

"Aduh , bisakah kau pelan sedikit ? _Ittai_ ..." rintih Naruto .

Akhirnya Sakura pun melepaskan tangan Naruto . Sakura berlari lagi . Sementara Naruto terdiam , berdiri di halaman sekolah . Ia terlihat heran saat melihat sikap Sakura yang dingin kali ini . Sikap Sakura menjadi dingin sejak Sakura mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentang Hinata .

'Apa yang ia ketahui tentang Hinata ?' pikir Naruto .

Naruto segera mengejar jaraknya dengan Sakura . Kemudian tangannya menyentuh pundak Sakura . Ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura .

"Sebenarnya , apa yang kau ketahui tentang Hinata ?" tanya Naruto .

"A-aku... aku hanya... aku... aku tidak bisa memberitahumu soal itu ." jawab Sakura singkat .

"Benarkah ? Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa ?" tanya Naruto . Wajahnya kemudian mendekat ke wajah Sakura . Ia masih ingat betul , apa saja yang membuat seorang wanita ketakutan .

"Mau apa kau ? Ma-mau apa ? Na-naruto ... baiklah ! Aku akan mengatakannya ."

"Cepat katakan !"

"Hi-hinata pernah memberitahuku kalau dia pernah diteror oleh seseorang lewat SMS . Di pesan teror itu tertulis : 'Kau sendirian , bocah tengik ?' . Kebetulan , tadi malam aku juga diteror orang . Dan kata-katanya hampir mirip dengan pesan teror yang diterima Hinata . Maka , aku kira itu adalah kau ."

"Apa ? Jadi itu yang selama ini kau sembunyikan ?" tanya Naruto . Sakura hanya mengangguk . "Jadi , kemungkinan orang yang meneror kalian berdua adalah orang yang sama ."

"Ah , sudah . Kita hampir kehabisan waktu . Ayo ambil alat musiknya !" ajak Sakura sambil menghindari dari cengkraman Naruto . Sayangnya , ia melangkah dengan terburu-buru . Jadi , habislah .

Ia terjatuh , tapi...

'Apa ini ? Haruskah aku membuka mataku sekarang ? Apa aku tidak terjatuh ?' pikir Sakura .

Perlahan ia membuka matanya . Ia memperlihatkan mata _emerald_nya kepada Naruto yang ternyata sudah ada di depannya sambil menangkap tubuh ramping Sakura . Sakura terkejut , sangat terkejut .

"Naruto ! Lepaskan !" teriak Sakura . Seketika burung-burung yang sedang hinggap di kabel listrik berterbangan .

"Maaf . Aku takut kau jatuh ."

"Jangan pedulikan aku !"

**Dan chapter ini pun berakhir . (TBC_To-Be-Continued_^_^)**

**Wah , garing , ya ? **

**Readers : Udah kelamaan apdetnya , gaje pula .**

**Rose : Gomen , ne...**

**Untuk para pembaca , terima kasih udah mbaca walaupun diem aja . Untuk reviewernya , arigatou gozaimasu , deh .. Rose dengan senang menerimanya . Dan Rose nggak akan sungkan-sungkan mbales reviewnya . Oh , ya . Walaupun Rose udah hampir setahun di FFn , tapi pekerjaan Rose masih belum rapi . Jadi , mohon bantuannya , ya ? Maybe untuk senpai-senpai bisa membantu Rose lewat review . **

**Sekian**

**Beauty-rose**

**NB : Reviewnya ditunggu ! ^_^ **


	5. Quesera sera

**Rose kembali dengan revisi chapter kemarin . Buat yang kemarin review , balasannya chapter depan , ya ne~!**

Sakura berjalan dengan angkuhnya , meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri dengan tenang . Sempat terpikir oleh Naruto akan keadaan sang putri kejam berambut _soft pink_ itu . Tapi , apa pedulinya ? Apa hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura ?

Naruto menggeleng pelan . Ia tidak bermaksud untuk memperdulikan Sakura . Bahkan sampai kapanpun juga , ia bersumpah . Entah akan terwujud atau tidak sumpah itu . Yang terpenting baginya sekarang , ia tidak ingin memperdulikannya kecuali kalau ia bisa mengembalikan Hinata .

Ya , mungkin Sakura yang membuat Hinata mati . Sebagai seorang gadis yang terkenal akan kenakalannya , Sakura juga pernah menambahkan Hinata di dalam daftar korbannya . Untunglah ada Naruto yang selalu melindungi Hinata . Tapi , yang ironis , Hinata malah sekarang menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan juga misterius . Tidak ada yang tau apa penyebab kematiannya .

Yang membuatnya lebih curiga adalah saat Sakura membicarakan Hinata . Sakura bahkan tahu kalau Hinata pernah diteror orang . Padahal , Sakura tidak pernah peduli kepada Hinata . Apa yang telah ia perbuat ?

_"Naruto-kun..." _tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut Hinata . Kedua mata Azurenya membesar .

'Hinata , inikah pertanda bahwa... kau.. Sakura...?' batin Naruto .

Naruto pun bergegas mengejar Sakura yang jaraknya sudah jauh darinya . Ia sekarang hanya bisa melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya yang semakin menjauh dan menjauh . Tapi ia berhasil mendapatkannya . Ia menepuk bahunya lalu berjalan sejajar dengannya .

"Apa saja alat musik yang harus kita ambil ?" tanya Naruto .

"Emm.. aku tidak tau . Anko_-sensei_ kan tidak menjelaskan soal itu . Mungkin kita harus membawa berbagai macam alat musik . Ayo !" kata Sakura .

"Sakura ," panggil Naruto . Sakura pun menghentikan jalannya . "Apa ?" tanya Sakura setengah tidak peduli .

"Kau tau ? Sebenarnya kau bukan gadis yang jahat . Hanya saja ..."

"Hanya saja apa ?!" bentak Sakura sambil maju selangkah dan mendorong Naruto dengan kasar . Naruto hanya pasrah menerimanya .

"Hanya saja..."

"Apa karena kau digosipkan pacaran denganku , kau berhak mengaturku seenaknya ? Ingat , aku masih yang berkuasa di sini . Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengancammu kalau kau sampai mencampuri urusanku !" bentaknya bertubi-tubi .

"Dengar , mungkin kau bisa menyebutku gila . Tapi , aku memperdulikanmu bukan karena aku memang peduli . Tadi suara Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar . Dia seperti meminta tolong agar aku memperdulikanku . Aku tidak tau ..."

**(Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto)**

Di sebuah kelas , dimana seorang guru sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan murid-muridnya yang duduk dengan bosan . Guru berpotongan rambut Harajuku itu terlihat mondar-mandir kesana kemari sambil menatap arlojinya lekat-lekat .

"Dimana dua biang kerok itu ?" tanya Anko , yang secara tidak langsung mencontohkan murid-muridnya kata-kata yang tidak sopan . "Mereka lama sekali . Kalau mereka sudah datang , aku akan membuat mereka membaca novel horor di perpustakaan sendirian ." ujarnya .

"Baik anak-anak ! Karena alat musiknya belum datang , mari kita menggunakan alat musik seadanya . Apalagi ? Suara kita ! Hahahaha !" seru Anko bersemangat . "Hehehe.. mari kita awali dengan lagu-"

'_When I was just a little girl_- pip!' Anko merogoh sakunya , lalu mengambil ponselnya yang sudah memainkan ringtonenya dengan merdu .

"_Moshi-moshi _, dengan siapa ini ? Ha ? Salah sambung ? Baik-baik.. aku akan memaafkanmu . Tidak masalah ." sesudah menerima telepon tersebut , Anko menutup ponselnya dengan kesal . Mukanya berubah menjadi suram . Di saat itulah semua murid merasa nyawanya terancam .

"Ah , iya _sensei_ ! Mungkin kita menyanyikan lagu yang itu saja ." seorang anak tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya . Anko pun mengangguk setuju .

"Oke , anak-anak . Ayo kita nyanyikan lagu itu . 1 , 2 , 3 !" seru Anko .

Sementara di luar kelas , Naruto dan Sakura dengan repotnya membawa tumpukan alat musik sambil berlari terburu-buru . Banyak sekali yang mereka bawa . Mau bagaimana lagi ? Jika guru tidak mengatakan jumlahnya , berarti yang dimaksud olehnya adalah dalam jumlah banyak .

_When I was just a little girl_ (ketika aku masih gadis kecil)

_I asked my mother "What will I be ?" _(aku bertanya pada ibuku "Jadi apa aku nanti ?")

_"Will I be pretty ? Will I be rich ?" _("Akankah aku cantik ? Akankah aku kaya ?")

_Here was she said to me _(Inilah jawabnya kepadaku)

"Tunggu . Lagu itu ..." Sakura terdiam sejenak . Ia menjatuhkan barang-barang di tangannya .

Ia teringat sesuatu . Kenangan-kenangan itu tiba-tiba muncul satu persatu . Kenangan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan . Haruskah ia mengingatnya lagi ? Tidak , Sakura tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi . Ia meremas rambutnya , berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran itu sekarang . Tapi , hasilnya nihil . Ia justru semakin masuk ke dalam imajinasinya .

_"Kaa-san , apa aku cantik ?" tanya Sakura kecil . Ibunya hanya tersenyum . "Kalau sudah besar nanti , apakah aku akan cantik ? Apakah aku akan kaya ? Apa nasibku akan sebaik ini nantinya , Kaa-san ?" tanyanya lagi . Tapi sang ibu tetap tersenyum kemudian ia berkata dengan lembut kepada putrinya ._

_"Tidak ada yang tau masa depanmu nanti , Hime . Apapun yang akan terjadi , maka terjadilah . Itulah yang namanya takdir . Apakah kau akan cantik ? Kau akan kaya ? Tidak ada yang mungkin mengetahuinya kecuali Kami-sama . Apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah ..." tutur sang ibu ._

_Que sera sera . Whatever will be will be _(Quesera sera . Apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah)

_The future not ours to see . _(Masa depan bukan untuk kita lihat)

_Que sera sera . What will be , will be . _(Quesera sera . Apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah)

"Hei , Sakura .. kau ? Kau kenapa ?" tiba-tiba suara seorang laki-laki mengusik semua bayangannya . Lagu Que Sera Sera yang mengalun di setiap detik imajinasinya , mendadak menghilang begitu saja .

Sakura hanya mengerjapkan matanya . Ia tersadar bahwa semua yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah masa lalu . Masa lalu semanis gula , yang sekarang tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi . Yang sekarang ia bisa rasakan hanyalah pahitnya kehidupan yang membuatnya terpaksa untuk memperlihatkan sisi hitamnya .

Dan yang matanya lihat kini adalah Naruto—yang menatapnya heran sambil membawa sebuah gitar akustik . Disampingnya ada anko-_sensei_ yang juga sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat .

"Kau kenapa Haruno-_san _? Kau sakit ?" tanya Anko yang tumben sekali perhatian kepada muridnya . Terlebih lagi , Sakura adalah anak yang nakal dan Anko juga memahami hal itu .

Sakura menggeleng pelan . Ia pun membalas tatapan dua orang di depannya dengan tatapan 'aku-baik-baik-saja-dan-aku-bukan-anak-kecil-yang- perlu-diberi-perhatian-khusus' . Kini gantian Sakura sendiri yang bertanya ,

"Kau juga kenapa anak durian ? Kau mau konser ? Percayalah , tidak akan ada yang menonton-I-ittai !" Sakura menengok ke sampingnya . Ternyata Anko sudah menjewer kupingnya .

Sekarang sudah teramat jelas kalau Anko adalah manusia yang penuh dengan adegan film horor dengan anak-anak sebagai tokoh utamanya . Pantas saja , Naruto terlihat merinding kalau dekat-dekat dengan guru kesenian ini—termasuk sekarang . Rupanya , ia menganggap Anko sebagai hantu yang bisa dilihat mata kepala manusia .

"Ittai~ sakit , _sensei_ ." rintih Sakura . Ia mengusap-usap kupingnya yang terlihat merah .

"Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu dengan teman sendiri . Karena kau dan Namikaze-san tidak datang dalam sepuluh menit , seharusnya kalian mendapat hukuman tambahan yaitu menyanyi di depan kelas tanpa alat musik tapi harus disertai iringan ." jelas Anko .

Naruto dan Sakura saling tatap . Naruto sendiri sangat tidak bakat dalam hal nyanyi-menyanyi apalagi kalau mengiringinya dengan suara mulut . Yang ada , nantinya semua teman sekelasnya menutup telinganya karena bising—termasuk Sakura dan Anko sendiri . Atau mungkin tiba-tiba kaca pecah saking jeleknya suara Naruto .

_When I was just a child in school _(Ketika aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil di sekolah)

_I asked my teacher , "What will I try ?" _(Aku bertanya pada guruku . "Apa yang akan kucoba ?")

_"Should I paint pictures ? Should I sing songs ?" _("Akankah aku melukis gambar ? Akankah aku menyanyikan lagu ?")

_This was her wise reply,_ (Inilah balasan bijaknya,)

Sakura sendiri malah teringat masa lalunya lagi . Ia ingat betul saat dirinya dilempari sobekan kertas yang diremas-remas ketika menyanyi di depan kelas . Waktu itu ia masih siswa SD . Semua temannya bersorak 'Huu!' sambil terus melemparinya kertas atau sampah lain dan menurunkan jempol mereka .

_Quesera sera , whatever will be will be _(Quesera sera , apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah)

_The future not ours to see_ (Masa depan bukan untuk kita lihat)

_Quesera sera , what will be will be _(Quesera sera , apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah)

"Aku tidak mau , sensei ! Kau tidak memberitahu kami berdua kalau kau menunggu kami dalam waktu sepuluh menit . Kau hanya bilang kepada kami 'secepatnya' . Dan menurut kami , waktu secepatnya itu kurang lebih lima belas menit . Kau juga tidak bilang jumlah alat musik yang harus kami bawa kemari . Jadi , kami hampir membawa semuanya . Dan itu memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk dua orang pelajar seperti kami ." Sakura menyangkal . Naruto pun mengangguk setuju sementara Anko dengan tampang bingungnya terlihat menimbang-nimbang pikirannya .

"Aku sepakat untuk mengurangi hukuman kalian berdua . Kalian tetap harus menyayikan lagu Que sera sera . Tapi , kalian kuperbolehkan mengiringi nyanyian kalian dengan alat musik-" belum selesai Anko menjelaskan , dua anak di depannya bersorak secara serentak , "Yayy ! Terima kasih , _sensei_ !"

"_Sensei_ baik deh . Baik hati , rajin , tidak sombong dan suka menabung ." tambah Naruto , menambahkan kosakata yang sering ia baca di buku dongeng anak-anak .

"Tenang dulu . Aku belum selesai bicara . Kalian boleh memainkan alat musik . Asalkan alat musik yang kalian mainkan adalah salah satu alat musik _chordophone_ yang sedang kau pegang itu , Namikaze . Ya benar , gitar !" papar Anko mendetail . Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar .

"Ta-tapi , aku tidak bisa main gitar ,_ sensei_ . Menurutku itu tidak adil !" tawar Sakura .

"Tidak ada diskon lagi , Haruno-san . Kalau begitu , minta Namikaze mengajarkan padamu ."

"Apa ?! Apa _sensei_ bercanda ? Atau sekarang _April Mop_ ?"

"Cepat lakukan itu !" gertak Anko dengan wajah yang dimirip-miripkan dengan hantu Sadako . Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa berkata , "Baik !"

Lalu , Naruto pun menatap Sakura . Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang Naruto yang sedang menatapnya—seakan-akan sedang meminta sesuatu darinya melalui tatapan anehnya itu .

"A-apa ? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu , _baka_ ?!" ujar Sakura .

"Kau mau kita terlepas dari masalah ini ?" Sakura dengan tenang mengangguk . "Mendekatlah , dan kita mainkan gitar ini ."

**Sakura POV**

Aku mulai menyentuh ujung gitar tua ini dengan jari-jariku . Sementara , Naruto memegang leher dan juga akord gitarnya . Dia benar-benar siap dengan permainannya , sementara aku masih terdiam , senyap .

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengangguk , lagi-lagi mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan aku kurang paham dengan sikap Naruto yang satu ini . Apakah ini arti bahwa aku harus memainkan gitar ini sekarang ? Dalam hati kecilku , aku sendiri kurang yakin . Tapi , entah kenapa jariku tidak patuh dengan aturan tuannya .

Jariku memetik senar gitar bodoh ini , seperti tidak ada beban memetik gitar bodoh ini tanpa memperhatikan pemiliknya .

"_When I was just a little girl , I asked my mother , 'What will I be ?' . . . _(Ketika aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil , aku bertanya pada ibuku , 'Jadi apa aku nanti?'. . ." kami mulai bernyanyi .

Sayangnya aku menyanyi dengan canggung . Dan itu semua adalah berkat tatapan anak-anak yang seolah menyuruhku untuk mundur saja daripada harus menghancurkan panggung dadakan ini . Aku bersiap dengan itu . Aku mulai menutup mataku dan telingaku , berusaha menahan sensasi yang mereka lontarkan untuk membuatku malu .

"Huuuu...!" Dan benar . Mereka mulai tidak suka dengan penampilan kami . Lalu , mereka mulai mengacungkan jempol mereka ke bawah . Sebagian dari mereka ada yang melempari kami kertas . Ini buruk .

Jariku pun jadi terasa lumpuh seolah tidak bisa digerakkan . Aku menghentikan nyanyianku dan iringan gitar yang tidak bisa disebut harmoni . Ini bisa dibilang sebuah bencana .

Naruto menghela napasnya . Ia berkata ,"Yah , mau bagaimana lagi . Kalau harus Haruno yang memainkannya , tolong pilihkan alat musik yang tidak susah untuk dimainkan , _sensei_ ."

Namun sayangnya , Anko-sensei menggeleng . Ia tetap bersikeras untuk memaksaku bermain gitar walaupun tidak bernyanyi . Yah , mungkin ini suatu hukuman karena aku selalu menjadi noda yang susah dihilangkan di sekolah unggulan ini .

"Baiklah , kalau begitu aku akan..." ujar Naruto sambil mendekat ke arahku . Dia pun meminjam tangan kiriku . Aku yang tidak mau diperlakukan semena-mena pun langsung mengelak . "Akan ? Kau mau apa ?" tanyaku .

"..." Naruto membisu . Tidak biasanya aku melihat Naruto bisa diam .

Naruto masih serius dengan apa yang diperbuatnya kepadaku , di depan kelas . Masih belum selesai dengan tanganku , ia membuat jari-jariku saling bersentuhan , seperti saat aku bermain gitar tadi . Sementara ia memposisikan dirinya di belakang tubuhku .

"Mari kita ulang ini dari awal ." bisik Naruto . "Baiklah ." ucapku sambil tersenyum .

"_When I was just a little girl , I ask my mother , 'What will I be ?' . 'Will I be pretty ? Will I be rich ?' Here was she said to me ..._ (Ketika aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil , aku bertanya kepada ibuku , 'Jadi apa aku nanti ?'. 'Akankah aku menjadi cantik ? Akankah aku menjadi kaya ?' Inilah jawabnya kepadaku...)"

Kami menyanyi , mengulangi lagu ini sekali lagi . Naruto menggerakkan tangan kiriku supaya bisa memetik gitar . Sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha keras mengatur akordnya . Kupikir ini akan menjadi sulit .

Tapi , sekarang aku merasa nyaman , seolah berada dalam dekapan pria yang mencintaiku dan sangat kucintai . Tapi rasa nyaman itu diiringi detakan jantungku yang semakin berlari-lari dan paru-paruku yang semakin kehabisan napasnya . Tapi aku tetap merasa nyaman . Aku merasa rindu dengan dekapan orang tuaku yang sangat hangat , menghangatkan hatiku yang kesepian .

Menyanyikan lagu Quesera sera yang tadi dinyanyikan anak-anak satu kelas . Kami hanya bernyanyi berdua . Dengan iringan gitar lama yang mungkin sudah lama disimpan di gudang . Yang lain hanya terdiam . Semuanya terpaku melihat penampilan kami , termasuk Anko-_sensei_ yang sedari tadi merengek minta dinyanyikan lagu semacam ini .

"_Quesera sera.. Whatever will be , will be . The future not ours to see . Quesera sera.. What will be will be..._ (Quesera sera.. Apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah . Masa depan bukan untuk kita lihat . Quesera sera... Apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah ...)" dan aku pun mulai menikmati ini semua .

Menyanyi dengan tenang , sambil teringat lembaran memori yang memilukan , menusuk hati . Namun , aku tidak boleh tegang . Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus tenang . Apalagi aku hanya menyanyi . Iringan musik yang diciptakan jariku bukan berasal dariku , tapi dari Naruto .

"_When I was just a child in school , I asked my teacher , 'What will I try ? Should I paint pictures ? Should I sing songs ?' Here was her wise reply ... _(Ketika aku hanyalah seorang anak di sekolah , aku bertanya pada guruku , 'Apa yang akan kucoba ? Akankah aku melukis gambar ? Akankah aku menyanyikan lagu ?' Inilah jawaban bijaknya ...)"

Entah mengapa saat di bagian itu , lidahku terasa kelu . Mungkin ini karena anak-anak satu kelas menatapku dengan tatapan menghina . Mereka pikir aku ini siapa ? Lihat saja nanti .

Aku masih melanjutkan pertunjukkan kami tanpa suaraku . Hanya suara Naruto dengan alunan gitar yang harmonis yang terdengar di kelas ini . Naruto pun menatapku penuh selidik , bertanya-tanya tentang alasan mengapa aku tidak menyanyikan lagu ini .

Dan baiklah , aku menyanyi ...

Dengan Naruto .

"_Quesera sera . Whatever will be , will be . The future not ours to see . Quesera sera... what will be , wil be_ ... (Quesera sera . Apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah . Masa depan bukan untuk kita lihat . Quesera sera ... Apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah...)"

Bersama , dalam sebuah kehangatan yang entah berasal dari apa , kami terus bernyanyi bersama . Kehangatan yang sulit dijelaskan . Mungkin hanya kami berdua yang merasakan , atau mungkin hanya diriku seorang .

"_When I grew up and fell in love , I asked my sweetheart 'what lies ahead ? Will we have rainbow day after day ?' Here was my sweetheart said... _(Ketika aku tumbuh besat dan jatuh cinta , aku bertanya pada kekasihku 'apa yang tersembunyi disana ? Apa kita mempunyai pelangi di hari esok ?' Inilah jawaban kekasihku...)"

Terlebih saat kami menyanyikan lirik ini , dimana diceritakan dalam dalam lagu ini tentang seorang gadis yang bertanya kepada kekasihnya , tentang masa depannya nanti . Sampai-sampai aku teringat kalau aku dari dulu sampai sekarang sama sekali belum mempunyai kekasih .

'Inikah akibat dari sikap dinginku...?' pikirku .

Bahkan Hinata yang polos pun mempunyai kekasih , yaitu Naruto . Aku iri , bahkan dengan Hinata yang sudah mati itu . Andaikan aku berubah dari dulu . Mungkin Naruto pun tidak akan membenciku .

'Ah , Hinata ... apa kau yakin mempercayakan Naruto padaku ? Kau menyuruhku untuk melindunginya ?'

"_Quesera sera ... whatever will be , will be... _(Quesera sera... Apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah...)"

'Kau yakin Hinata ? Bahkan Naruto tidak pernah tersenyum kalau bersamaku ... seharusnya kau masih hidup . Hinata ... tolong , rubahlah diriku...'

"_The future not ours to see . Quesera sera ... what will be will be ... _(Masa depan bukan untuk kita lihat . Quesera sera... Apapun yang terjadi ... terjadilah ...)"

'Rubahlah diriku agar ... aku bisa melindungi Narutomu ini... tolong Hinata...'

"_Now I have children of my own , they ask their mother , 'what will I be ? Will I be handsome , will I be rich ?' . . ._(sekarang aku mempunyai anak-anakku sendiri , mereka bertanya pada ibunya , ' Jadi apa aku nanti ? Akanah aku tampan ? Akankah aku kaya ?'. . .)"

'Cling !'

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu .

'Ah , Hinata... kau benar-benar sudah berusaha membantuku untuk berubah . _Arigatou_...'

"_I tell them tenderly ... Quesera sera ... whatever will be , will be ... The future not ours to see ... Quesera sera ... what will be , will be ... _(Aku mengatakannya dengan lembut ... Quesera sera ... Apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah ... Masa depan bukan untuk kita lihat ... Quesera sera ... Apapun yang terjadi , terjadilah ...)"'

'_Arigatou... ne_ , Hinata ...'

"_Quesera sera...!_"

Dan , ini lirik terakhirnya . Kami berdua menutupnya dengan membungkukkan badan kami . Aku menarik rok _sailor_ku . Kami mengucapkan ,

"_Arigatou..._"

...

...

...

**Dear Diary , sahabatku ...**

**Hatiku kelam sekarang . Dia , 'teroris pesan singkat' itu masih saja menerorku dalam layar ponsel usang ini . Dia bahkan mengaku bahwa dia adalah pembunuh berantai yang akan datang kapan saja . Dan yang lebih menakutkan , dia mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya . _Kami-sama_ , aku benar-benar takut lindungi aku , _Kami-sama_... **

**Aku ingin menangis , tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah . Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku disana . Mereka tidak boleh mencemaskanku meski di alam yang berbeda . _Tou-san , Kaa-san ,_ hiduplah tenang di alam sana . Aku akan merelakan kalian meninggalkanku meskipun ini semua menyakitkan . **

**Yah , benar ... Sekalipun aku ditimpa banyak bencana , setidaknya aku masih mempunyai teman-temanku . Tenten-_chan_ , Shion_-chan _, Shiho_-chan _, dan entah mengapa aku jadi teringat Haruno_-san_ . Yah , walaupun dia sering menyakitiku . Dan tentu saja , Naruto_-kun_ ... aku sangat menyayanginya . Hidupku lebih berwarna dengan adanya mereka semua di sampingku . Aku bersyukur , _Kami-sama_ ...**

**_Arigatou gozaimasu Kami-sama_ , yang telah menciptakan mereka semua ...**

Ya , kau benar-benar sependapat denganku , Hyuuga Hinata . Walaupun kau menyebutku sebagai manusia yang sungguh hina di catatanmu ini , tapi ...

Aku berterima kasih padamu .

Hari ini sangat indah . Walaupun langit diatas masih mendung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya , hatiku terasa bahagia bagaikan langit yang cerah . Aku sadar , walaupun hidupku ini terlalu getir untuk dirasakan , aku bisa menjalaninya dengan baik bersama semua yang masih ada di dunia ini yang seharusnya kusyukuri .

Aku seharusnya bersyukur masih mempunyai teman-teman di sekolahku , walaupun aku tau kalau mereka membenciku . Tapi aku belum terlambat untuk merubah pandangan mereka tentangku .

**-Aku akan berusaha meskipun ini sulit-**

"Hei Sakura , kami pulang dulu , ya ? _Ja mata ne~_" seru Karin sambil menggandeng Tayuya dan membuka payung lipatnya . "Ayo Tayuya !"

"Eh iya ! Sakura !" Tayuya sepertinya teringat sesuatu . Di matanya ada aura jahat—seperti biasa , ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu . Mereka berdua pasti akan melakukan sesuatu .

"Apa ?" tanyaku .

"Err... katanya nanti ada perkelahian antar gank . Kami ingin ikut... err..." ujarnya .

Dia berkata dengan plin-plan seperti biasanya . Seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain , tapi yang dibilang tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya yang sudah carut marut tidak karuan . Sudah kubilang , pasti ada sesuatu . Lebih baik aku tidak tau apapun tentang ini . Aku tidak mau terjerumus untuk menjadi setan lagi .

"Aku tidak ikut !"

"Apa ?" Karin berteriak lantang . Sepertinya ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan . "Apa aku tidak salah dengar ?" ia mencoba mengecek telinganya .

"Begini , Karin_-chan_ , Tayuya_-chan_..." ujarku lembut menggoda .

Aku menangkap ekspresi jijik di wajah mereka masing-masing . Mereka berdua meringis tanpa ekspresi senyum , memperlihatkan gigi mereka yang terlihat makin kotor saja . Alisnya mereka tautkan bersamaan tanpa aba-aba . Sementara aku hanya tersenyum seolah-olah aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada mereka .

"Begini , karena besok ada ulangan fisika , aku menyatakan kalau kali ini sebagai anak yang baik-baik akan menurut kepada ibu guruku dan bapak guruku yang terhormat , aku akan belajar mati-matian malam nanti agar nantinya aku bisa berbakti kepada orang tua , guru , agama , nusa dan bangsa ." ujarku sambil terus menunjukkan senyumku ini . "Jadi... maaf , ya ? Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian ..."

Mereka menghapus ekspresi mereka tadi . Sekarang , mereka justru tampak seperti orang bodoh . Dengan dungunya mereka mengangguk-angguk . Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkanku .

"Ahahahaha... mereka _kawaii_ sekali , _ne_ ?"

"Hah Naru- maksudku , Namikaze ! Sedang apa kau disini , eh ? Mau menggangguku ? Eh ! Kau selingkuh , ya ? Mereka _kawaii _, katamu ? Kau sudah melupakan Hyuuga ?"

Tanpa terasa ada Naruto di belakangku . Aku tidak tau pasti dia sedang mengejek atau memuji . Dengan santainya menyebut mereka _kawaii_ . Bahkan monster laut pun takut pada mereka .

"Akhirnya , kau berubah Sakura_-chan_ . Tapi kau merepotkanku saja . Tanganku sampai pegal , tau ?" ujar Naruto .

"Apa ? Kau menyebut nama kecilku ? Tidak boleh ! Itu tidak sopan ! Atas dasar apa kau memanggil nama kecilku , _baka_~!"

"Ah , rupanya kau mengerti sopan santun , Haruno . Aku kira , karena kau belum berubah , kau tidak tau sopan santun . Mulai besok , kau harus selalu bersamaku ." perintah Naruto semena-mena .

"Sekarang , atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku seenaknya ?" tanyaku .

"Atas dasar permintaan seorang Hinata ."

Sekarang aku merasa bingung dengan jawaban Namikaze Naruto ini . Aku tidak tau Naruto adalah makhluk dongeng atau manusia sungguhan . Tapi aku akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi karena ...

"Quesera sera ... What will be , will be..." untuk terakhir kali , kami menyanyikan lagu ini .

'Apapun yang terjadi , maka terjadilah ...' batinku .

***-**+**(Still) To Be Continued**+**-***

**Gyaaahhh,,, akhirnya chapter ini selesai .. Sudah menunggu lama , ya ? Ah , _gomennasai~! Minna-san !_ Rose nggak bisa apdet kilat karena , yahh~ tau sendiri kan . Otak Rose lagi mbundet . Walaupun ini udah masuk liburan , nyari waktu buat nyelesain chater ini aja udah susah . Bel-bel-bel~!_ Gomennasai _aja ya , ne~!**

**Yah , walaupun fic ini bisa dianggap selesai , tapi karena misteri kematian Hinata ini belum terpecahkan , fic ini belum selesai . Belum mantep aja kan kalo itu semua masih jadi misteri . Gagagaga~**

**Buat yang udah ripyu , makasih udah ripyu , ya ~ dan yang ripyuwer non login , ini jawaban dari Rose , ya ...**

**Guest : Wah , _gomennasai_ kalau _mendokusai_ . Kebetulan Rose mbuat fic ini pas fanfiction belum ganti versi . Sebelumnya udah aku kasih tokoh , yaitu Sakura dan Naruto . Tapi , karena Rose suka apdet kelamaan , jadinya Rose nggak tau kalau tiba-tiba tokohnya kehapus begitu saja . Jadi , _arigatou _guest~ buat koreksinya **

**Tem : Suka sama Naru , ya ? Tenang , dia itu kan tokoh utama . Dia akan muncul setiap chapternya . Ini lanjutannya , ya ~**

**[_di balik layar_]**

**Ino : Kapan aku muncul ?! Rose... Huwaaaaaaaaa *nangis guling-guling***

**Hinata : *tepuk-tepuk pundak Ino* s-sabar , ya~ a-aku ma-malah dinyatain ma-mati . Ki-kita sena-senasib , Ino-chan~ *pundung di pojokan bareng Ino***

**Rose : Huwa~ Gomennasai , teman-teman... *ikutan pundung di pojokan***

**Naruto : Heh , daripada pundung mendingan makan ramen , dattebayo~**

**Sakura : Hinata-chan , kamu jangan nangis ... kamu kan di chapter ini juga udah lumayan munculnya ! Don't cry , ne~**

**Hinata : Ta-tapi cuma bayangan ...**

**Rose : A-aku janji nanti kamu bakal aku munculin , entah itu flashback atau kenyataan , aku munculin . Dan Ino , kamu nanti aku pertemukan dengan Sakura . Don't worry , be happy , anything will be okay . Dan akan ada lebih banyak tokoh nantinya ... Any complain ?**

**Karin : Kayaknya aku dan Tayuya jahat banget , deh ...**

**Shion : Dan aku kelihatan paling cerewet...**

**Shiho : Aku paling kuper .**

**Neji : TAKDIR !**

**Hinata : Nii-san ? Kenapa kamu nggak tau kalau aku mati ? Oh My God !**

**Rose : Aku akan beritahu itu chapter-chapter berikutnya ... alasan kenapa Neji nggak tau kalau adek sepupunya mati . Hohohoho... Dan Rose minta pada kalian , "MOHON RIPHYUWNYA"..**


	6. Suspected Key

**"Hinata's Diary"**

**All Character is belonged to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat . Benar sih , tidak ada yang ada yang salah dengan ponselnya itu . Tatapan matanya yang seolah tak percaya itu , hanya menatap layarnya yang berisi sebuah pesan . Pesan ancaman , lebih spesifiknya lagi .

'Bocah tengik , larilah semaumu kalau kau bisa . Tapi aku akan segera mencekikmu sampai kau mati .'

Sekali lagi ia dibuat tercengang oleh pesan teror yang pengirimnya sama persis dengan teroris sepekan yang lalu . Ia semakin takut , apalagi ia sekarang sendirian . Tapi , ekspresinya tetap datar , ia tidak ingin mundur begitu saja karena beberapa kalimat berisi kata-kata kasar yang biasa ia gunakan sebelum berjanji akan merubah sikap .

"Hah... mati... jangan-jangan dia akan merenggut nyawaku sama seperti Hinata... hah... bagaimana bisa ? Apa aku harus bersembunyi ?" desah Sakura geliah . "Bagaimana bisa mantan preman sepertiku diteror orang yang aku tidak tau asal-usul dan identitasnya ? Jangan-jangan mereka ini teroris . Lebih baik aku menelponnya untuk mengetahui suaranya . Kalau perlu , sekalian aku merekamnya ..." ujarnya pelan .

Sakura mengaktifkan ponselnya lagi . Ia mencari pesan yang baru ia dapat tadi dan mengeja nomor telepon itu . Ia menulisnya di dalam kertas , tepatnya di dalam buku diary hinata pada halaman saat Hinata mendapat pesan teror yang sama .

"Hitung-hitung , aku mengupas misteri kematian Hinata . Aku juga penasaran... Hmmm... bagaimana kalau aku memberitahu Naruto ? Boleh juga..." gumam Sakura sambil mengetik nomor yang sudah dicatatnya tadi .

'Tut...tut...tut...' bunyi yang dikeluarkan ponselnya ini semakin membuatnya kesal . Karena ini artinya si penulis kejam itu belum mengangkat teleponnya . Dia benar-benar pengecut rupanya . Berani dalam tulisan tapi takut kalau orang sampai mengenali suaranya . Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja . Ia harus mengetahuinya secepatnya . Ini demi...

'Nomor yang anda panggil tidak dapat dihubungi . Silahkan tinggalkan pesan...'

Demi Hinata . Tapi nyatanya , jalan menuju itu semua sudah terputus . Tapi , ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja . Bagaimanapun juga , ia harus berjuang walaupun dulu ia sangat membenci Hinata . Tapi , iitu dulu . Sekarang , ia harus membayar perbuatannya dulu dengan kerja keras . Ya , kerja keras .

"Oke ! Aku harus berjuang ! Tenang , masih ada jalan lain ."

-oo0oo-

Naruto tertidur di ranjangnya . Bukan , ia bukannya sedang berpetualang ke alam mimpi . Ia hanya tidur-tiduran santai , melepas penat setelah pulang sekolah . Di telinganya masih terpasang earphone . Ia sedang mendengarkan musik . Tak henti-hentinya ia bersenandung ria sambil membaca komik . Rasanya rilex sekali .

Tapi , suasana damai nan santai yang biasanya dinikmati secara full oleh Naruto—kecuali kalau dia mempunyai banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan tepat waktu , kini terganggu oleh datangnya tamu tak diundang yang membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi . Sikap tidak sopan macam apa ini ? Sudah mengganggu waktu santai orang , datang berkunjung tanpa ketuk pintu pula .

Ia sendiri mengerti kalau di rumah ini sepi , tidak ada seorangpun di rumah ini kecuali dia . Karena keluarganya sedang pergi ke Suna . Tapi , bukan seperti ini cara bertamu yang baik .

"Sakura-_chan_ , apa kau tidak tau cara bertamu yang benar ? Kau belum pernah mengunjungi rumah seorang pria sebelunya , ya?" tanya Naruto kepada tamunya . Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura .

"Oh . _Gomen , ne~!_ Sekarang aku mau bicarakan soal ini !" ujar Sakura sambil memasuki ruangan kamar itu . Lagi , tanpa permisi .

"Kalau mau mengurus soal ulangan besok , jangan tanyakan kepadaku...! Lebih baik kau pulang . Karena kujamin kau tidak akan puas kalau aku yang menjelaskan ." kata Naruto .

"Bukan... bukan itu yang maksudku . Maksud tujuanku kesini adalah untuk membahas masalah Hinata . Apa kau setuju kalau aku memberitahu kepadamu ?" tanya Sakura , meminta pendapat Naruto .

"Ya , aku setuju . Lagipula , darimana kau dapatkan info tentang Hinata ?" tanya Naruto balik .

"Aku... aku menemukan diarynya..." ucap Sakura jujur . Padahal ini adalah rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan . Fakta bahwa dia sendiri yang menemukan diary itu . Naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan main . "Jadi kau... berhasil menemukannya ? Bo-bolehkah aku ... membacanya ?" tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Sakura .

"Aku tidak tau . Tapi ini kan rahasia orang . Kau tidak boleh membukanya begitu saja ."

"Aku tau . Tapi dia kan pacarku . Tentu saja aku harus mencari penyebab kematiannya walaupun ini sedikit menyakitkan . Tapi terus terang , aku juga penasaran , siapa pelakunya , ya ?"

"Katamu Hinata pernah diteror orang , kan ?" tanya Sakura mencoba memastikan .

"Iya , lalu ?"

"Aku juga mendapat pesan teror yang sama . Dan..."

"Aku juga sudah tau itu . Lalu ?"

"Apakah sebelum mati Hinata semakin sering diteror ..?"

"Ah, rasanya mungkin..."

"Kenapa mungkin ? Kau benar-benar kekasih yang tidak perhatian , ya ? Pantas saja kekasihmu yang tersayang itu meninggalkanmu begitu saja . Apap mungkin dia bunuh diri , ya ?"

"Tidak , bukan begitu . Aku hanya melihat kegelisahan di sorot matanya saja . Saat aku bertanya , 'Kau kenapa ?' dia hanya tersenyum palsu dan berkata , 'aku baik-baik saja , Naruto-kun' . Begitulah ..." jelas Naruto .

"Jadi... seperti itu rupanya ... Lalu , apa dia punya keluarga ? Apa keluarganya tau tentang kematian Hinata ?"

"Orang tuanya , keduanya meninggal karena kecelakaan . Dia seharusnya juga mempunyai seorang adik perempuan , tapi ia hilang saat masih kecil . Dia punya sepupu , namanya Hyuuga Neji dan pamannya Hyuuga Hizashi . Tapi aku tidak tau mereka sudah menerima kabar buru ini atau belum ." terang Naruto panjang lebar .

"Kalau begitu , kenapa kau tidak menghubungi mereka ?"

"Aku tidak tau nomor teleponnya ."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi rumah Hinata ? Mungkin disana ada ponselnya atau barang bukti lain ."

"Oh iya . Kenapa tidak ? Ternyata otakmu encer juga , Sakura_-chan_ ."

"..."

"Hei , jangan diam saja ! Usahakan kalau dipuji orang , kau harus berterimakasih . Apa kau tidak pernah diajari oleh orang tuamu ?" tanya Naruto .

"Mereka... tidak pernah memperdulikanku . Mereka juga sudah menghilang . Sama seperti orang tua Hinata ..."

"A..aku tidak bisa berkata apapun sekarang . Ternyata kau seorang yatim piatu . Pasti kau menderita , ya ? Yah , sama seperti Hinata . Pasti hatimu luka berat . Aku tau itu ."

"Ja-jangan membuatku teringat kejadian itu lagi ! Aku mohon , jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu .. Ah , aku tidak tahan lagi ... Na-naruto ma-maksudku Namikaze ... Jangan membuatku menangis !" seru Sakura . Walaupun ia sudah susah payah menahan air matanya itu , tetap saja mereka mengalir begitu saja . Ia mengusapnya dengan keras , berusaha agar menajdi lebih kuat . Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri agar tidak runtuh karena masa lalu .

Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura . Sakura terkejut , karena baru kali ini seorang pria mengusap kepalanya dengan perasaan yang tulus . Hatinya yang kaku seakan mencair begitu saja saat Naruto mengusap kepalanya .

Kemudian Naruto menarik tubuh wanita di depannya ini dengan perlahan . Ia berusaha menjatuhkan Sakura ke dalam pelukannya . Sakura hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Naruto . Selama ini ia memang membutuhkan sandaran , selama berpura-pura menjadi sebatang besi , selama berpura-pura kuat . Ia justru merasa nyaman saat Naruto mendekapnya erat .

"_Arigatou_ , Naruto..." ucap Sakura . Mendengar itu , Naruto tersenyum lembut . "Sama-sama ." balasnya .

-oo0oo-

Rumah ini kecil dan sederhana . Temboknya dicat warna ungu lavender dan jendelanya berwarna violet . Pintunya terbuat dari kayu dan warnanya masih berupa kayu , hanya divernis agar terlihat mengkilap . Di sekellilingnya banyak ditumbuhi tanaman liar . Tapi , disana juga ada sebuah pohon sakura tumbuh tinggi .

"Hinata tinggal disini ?" tanya Sakura .

"Iya . Ini alamat rumahnya . Apa aku salah ? Aku ini pacarnya . Sementara kau ? Kau siapa ? Kau hanya penemu diarynya ..." eyel Naruto sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas dengan alamat rumah Hinata di dalamnya .

"Iya , iya aku tau ! Tapi ... kau itu mantan pacarnya ! Bukan pacar lagi namanya kalau dia saja sudah mati ."

"Kami kan cinta sehidup semati ." eyel Naruto lagi .

"Huh !" geram Sakura sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu dengan telunjuk kanannya . Naruto pun paham dengan apa yang diisyaratkan oleh Sakura .

"Oh , cium . Jangan-jangan kau mau lagi . Ada apa denganmu , Sakura ? Apa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku , seperti yang Shion bilang ? Jawab aku , sayang ." goda Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum mesumnya .

"Apa kau bilang !" Sakura marah-marah . Dan itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri . Ia kira ia akan mati . Tapi , karena Sakura bukan preman lagi—itu berarti dia tidak membawa benda tajam atau apapun , dia memberanikan dirinya karena dia adalah seorang pria .

Dengan sigap , Naruto menarik tangan Sakura—secara mendadak . Dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati . Sakura menatap Naruto yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan . Naruto pun melepaskan tangan Sakura—lagi-lagi secara tiba-tiba . Mungkin itu sebabnya Hinata sering pingsan dibuatnya .

Dan—tiba-tiba lagi , Naruto mendorong Sakura di dinding pagar rumah orang dengan cepat . Ia terus mendekat , mendekat dan mendekat . Sakura pun menjadi takut .

"Naru- waaa maksudku Namikaze-san ! Jangan lakukan ini di tempat umum . Nanti ada orang yang melihat ." ujar Sakura . Ia menelan ludahnya saat jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter saja . Sakura menutup matanya takut-takut .

"Hei ! Kalian berdua ! Jangan berbuat seperti itu di tempat umum . Apalagi itu adalah pagar rumahku . Anak muda zaman sekarang !" seru seseorang mengomeli kedua anak remaja yang sedang menempel itu .

"Eh , Tsunade_-baachan_ ! Apa kabar ? A-aku hanya menggodanya saja . Iya kan Sakura ? Aku ini tidak serius , kan ?" kata Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura .

"Kalian sedang apa disini ?" tanya Tsunade .

"Kami sedang berkunjung ke rumah Hinata_-chan_ ." jawab Naruto ceria . Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju—walaupun Naruto melakukan hal yang memalukan terhadapnya tadi .

"Bukankah dia sudah pindah sebulan yang lalu ?" tanya Tsunade memastikan . Mendengar jawaban itu , mereka berdua saling tatap . "Lho , kenapa ? Kalian tidak tau ?"

"Bukannya kami tidak tau . Tapi , di sekolah kami , Hinata diumumkan sudah meninggal ." kata Sakura . Ia mencoba menjelaskan bahwa Hinata itu pergi ke alam lain , bukan pindah ke daerah lain di bumi ini . Tapi , mungkinkah ?

Dalam tatapan wanita berambut pirang itu , ada rasa terkejut yang amat sangat . Sisanya hanya bingung . Tapi dia tetap berusaha tersenyum , mencoba menyangkal bahwa hal yang dikatakan dua orang remaja di depannya hanya bualan semata .

Sekali lagi , Sakura dan Naruto saling tatap . Padahal mereka mengharapkan jawaban yang logis . Tapi yang mereka dapatkan justru jawaban yang membingungkan dan tidak masuk akal . Mereka sama-sama berpikir tentang hal itu .

'Kalau di sekolah Hinata dinyatakan mati , kenapa tetangganya malah tidak tau . Ini aneh...' pikir Sakura .

'Aku ini bermimpi atau Tsunade_-baachan_ yang sedang tidak sehat hari ini , ya ? Katanya Hinata pindah rumah . Tidak mungkin...'

"Wah , ternyata kalian tidak tau , ya ? Ya , begini ceritanya . . ." Tsunade pun menceritakan kisah tentang Hinata . Sakura dan Naruto menyimaknya dengan baik . Informasi tentang Hinata sangat penting bagi mereka . Mereka butuh saksi yang kuat . Mungkin saja Hinata mati terbunuh .

*Flashback*-on

_Dengan kegelisahan yang mendalam gadis yang mengenakan jaket putih dan celana jeans itu mengunci pintu rumahnya . Ia sampai kesusahan memasukkan kunci berwarna perak itu ke dalam lubang kunci karena tangannya gemetaran . Ia benar-benar dilanda kecemasan . _

_'Klek !' akhirnya ia berhasil memasukkan kunci itu . Ia memutarnya perlahan sampai pintunya benar-benar terkunci . 'Jglek ! Jglek !' ia memutarnya dua kali . Kemudian ia mencabutnya . Tapi sesaat kemudian ada perasaan tidak nyaman bergelayut di hatinya . _

_'Trang !' kuncinya terjatuh . _

_'Inikah pertanda...? Kami-sama , berilah aku keajaiban .' batinnya masih cemas . Ia pun memungut kuncinya yang terjatuh karena kecerobohannya itu . _

_Tapi rasanya ia tidak bisa berdiri . Ia malah terduduk di lantai—ia lemas . Tatapannya pun menjadi kosong , seolah-olah dia tidak melihat apapun di depannya , namun terjun ke awang-awang pikirannya yang sudah kian semrawut . _

_"Hinata , kau mau kemana ?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggema di telinganya . "Apa kau mau pergi ?"_

_Wanita berambut indigo yang dipanggil Hinata itu hanya mengangguk pelan . Ia berusaha berdiri . Ya , ia berjuang keras . Ia tidak ingin terlihat selemah itu di hadapan orang lain . Ia menyunggingkan senyum palsunya dan berkata ,_

_"Aku a-akan pergi , baa-san . Mu-mungkin akan lama . Tapi , bolehkah aku menitipkan kunci ini kepadamu ?" tanya Hinata . _

_"Kau yakin , kau akan pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu ? Apa kau sakit ? Sebaikanya kau istirahat ." saran Tsunade . _

_"Aku... tidak apa-apa . Aku sangat berterima kasih karena selama ini kau selalu me-membantuku... Aku juga minta maaf karena aku juga sering merepotkanmu..." ujar Hinata ._

Flashback-off

"Begitulah..." kata Tsunade .

"Apa benar , dia menjatuhkan kuncinya ?" tanya Sakura .

"Iya . Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri . Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai ia jatuh terduduk ." ujar Tsunade , bersikap seolah-olah ia sedang diwawancarai oleh wartawan .

"Kalau begitu , bolehkah kami meminta kuncinya ?" tanya Naruto .

"Tidak ." tegas Tsunade .

"Pinjam ?" tawar Naruto saking inginnya dia memasuki rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi itu . Mau bagaimana lagi ? Pemiliknya saja sudah pergi tanpa permisi .

"Hmm... bagaimana , ya ? Apakah kau mau bertaruh denganku ?" tanya Tsunade .

"Apa ? Bertaruh ?" Naruto terkejut bukan main .

"Kalau itu , biar aku saja ." seru Sakura . "Baik !" Naruto setuju .

"Baiklah , gadis muda . Nah , taruhannya sederhana saja , kok . Kau cuma harus menebak dadu ini . Kau ..."

"Aku pilih genap !" belum selesai Tsunade menjelaskan , Sakura sudah menjawabnya dengan yakin , seyakin-yakinnya .

"Kau yakin ? Aku baru melihat ada seorang gadis yang tau tata cara berjudi . Jangan-jangan kau sering berjudi ." ucap Tsunade .

"Memang . Tapi sekarang tidak lagi . Cepat kocok dadunya , agar kami cepat tau apa hasilnya ." seru Sakura tidak sabar .

"Sa-sakura... kau..." Naruto mulai rewel .

"Do'akan aku beruntung ."

Tsunade pun mulai mengocok dadu itu dengan lihainya . Ia menggoyangnya ke kiri , ke kanan , ke atas , ke bawah . Dan ia masih menahan dua buah dadu itu selama beberapa detik lamanya .

Tiba-tiba ia berjongkok sambil meletakkan gelas kocoknya terbalik supaya isi di dalamnya keluar . Begitu dirasa kedua dadunya sudah keluar , kini saatnya ia membuka gelasnya .

"Kau yakin kau genap ?" tanya Tsunade sekali lagi memastikan . Naruto dan Sakura pun ikut berjongkok .

"Menurutmu , aku ini tidak yakin ?" tanya Sakura .

"Psst , Sakura , jangan sombong dulu . Salah-salah tebakanmu malah kurang beruntung ." cegah Naruto .

"Aku buka sekarang..."

Perlahan Tsunade membukanya . Sedikit demi sedikit . Bagian yang terbuka Sakura dan Naruto yang melihatnya . Mereka tercengang .

'Gawat... kenapa angka tujuh ?' rutuk Sakura dalam hatinya . Kali ini tebakannya salah .

Namun waktu serasa diputar lambat saat ini . Selembar daun tiba-tiba jatuh perlahan di atas hidung Naruto . Naruto yang merasa kegelian pun bersin tanpa basa-basi lagi .

'Haaaaaaaatsu !'

Dadunya berputar , saking kerasnya angin yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat bersin . Dan angkanya pun berubah . Yang tadinya menegang keadaannya , sekarang mencair seketika . Sakura tersenyum bangga . Lagi-lagi ia bisa menebak angka dadu dengan tepat—walaupun dengan bantuan Naruto .

"Angkanya delapan , _baa-chan_ ! Sekarang , janji adalah janji !" seru Sakura penuh semangat . Naruto yang lega karena baru saja bersin pun ikut tersenyum penuh kemenangan . Mau tak mau , Tsunade membiarkan dua anak itu mengambil kunci itu dari tangannya .

"_Arigatou gozaimasu , baa-chan !_" teriak Naruto dan Sakura kompak .

Setelah mendapatkan kunci rumah Hinata , mereka berdua langsung pergi ke rumah Hinata dengan bersuka ria . Melihat tingkah kedua anak itu , Tsunade hanya tersenyum .

"Dia hebat sekali , bisa mengalahkanku ."

.

.

.

"Hah... aku merindukan rumah ini . Sakura kau sedang apa ?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura yang sedang menatap kunci itu penuh dengan curiga . "Kenapa dengan kunci itu ?" tanyanya lagi .

"Ini..." ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan kunci itu kepada Naruto . "Awalnya kupikir tulisan di kunci itu hanya hiasan . Tapi ternyata ..."

"Hmm... 'Help' ." eja Naruto . "Artinya , tolong . Jangan-jangan Hinata yang menulisnya ."

"Yah , mungkin... bagaimanapun , semua ini masih sebuah misteri ." kata Sakura .

***^_^ -_- ^_^*TBC*^_^ -_- ^_^***

**Rose kembali dengan chapter yang sedikit membingungkan . Kalau bingung dan gundah gulana atau antara dilema dan galau , silahkan PM Rose atau comment aja di review box , okay ?**

**Buat yang udah review kemarin , makasih banyak . Rose hanya bisa terus melanjutkan fic abal ini . Buat yang udah mem-follow and mem-fave karya Rose , juga makasih sebanyak-banyaknya . **

**Yang minta apdet kilat , Rose belum telat 'kan kalau apdet sekarang ? Yah , mumpung liburan sekolah . Banyak waktu luang . **

* * *

**Dan ini jawaban untuk yang review kemarin yang nonlogin :**

**Yamanaka-chaaan : Wah , salam kenal juga , ne~ ini apdetannya ya , semoga suka . Penasaran juga , ya ? Sabar , ya...**

**Red devils : Gomennasai ! Aku nggak tau kalo ada yang nggak paham sama lagu ini . Chapter kemarin udah aku dandanin lagi , ne~ Udah aku translate , kok . Arigatou koreksinya .**

**Nagasaki : Dipikir-pikir emang susah , sih kalo main gitarnya harus kaya gitu . Udah aku perbaiki , arigatou koreksinya , ne~**

**NS : makasih ! Ini apdet terbarunya . Semoga kamu suka !**

**Mr. X : Kalau saya dibilang plagiat sih bisa jadi . Kamu benar kok , saya dapat ide ini dari MTV . Tapi , saya cuma denger inti ceritanya aja dari temenku**** , jadinya adegannya nggak sama tapi cuma inti ceritanya yang beda . Jadilah fic ini . Saya merasa harus minta maaf kalau kamu adalah produser atau sutradaranya karena saya menjiplak tanpa izin . Saya juga minta maaf kalau rasanya idenya kurang fresh . Tapi , ide ini saya kembangin lagi , kok . Dan kalau anda mau baca , silahkan . Mungkin kalau di MTV cerita ini udah ending , tapi ini masih berlanjut sampai Sakura dan Naruto tau Hinata mati karena apa . Begitu , ya?**

* * *

**Di Balik Layar !**

**Hinata : Wah benar ! Ternyata aku dimunculin . Yang benar yang mana sih , sebenarnya ? Aku ini mati , atau cuma pindah tempat ? **

**Rose : Itu akan terjawab suatu saat nanti . **

**Sakura : Rose , apa arti 'Help' di kunci rumah Hinata-chan ?**

**Naruto : Mungkin itu artinya mohon bantuannya , buat Tsunade-baachan , iya kan ?**

**Rose : Itu juga akan terjawab suatu saat nanti .**

**Sakura : Yah , jangan begitu donk , Rose . Kalau infonya bocor dikiiiiit aja kan nggak masalah . **

**Rose : Oke . Hinata itu aku ceritain disitu , dia sangat ketakutan menjelang kematiannya . Nah , sebelum dia meninggalkan rumahnya ****dia coret tuh disitu kata 'Help' . Mungkin Tsunade juga nggak menyadari . Karena mungkin Tsunade nggak bisa baca tulisan inggris . Tapi mungkin pesan itu bukan untuk Tsunade juga . Kalaupun itu untuk Tsunade , pasti Hinata udah pake bahasa jepang . Mungkin kalau untuk Tsunade Hinata akan menulis 'Mohon bantuannya' , kaya yang Naruto bilang . Ini mungkin semacam kode untuk orang yang bisa bahasa Inggris , termasuk Sakura dan Naruto . Mungkin sasarannya adalah Naruto , karena Hinata tau kalau Naruto mempunyai keberuntungan yang tinggi . Kalaupun orang yang datang bukan Naruto , Tsunade nggak akan percaya . Arti tulisan 'Help' , ya... mungkin meminta agar Naruto atau siapapun yang menemukan kunci itu agar cepat membongkar misteri kematiannya . Karena dibalik kematiannya mungkin ada kejahatan yang lain . Sudah puas ?**

**All character : ZzZzZz**

**Rose : Semuanya udah pada tidur , nih . Ini 'kan udah malam . Rose ngetik chapter ini sampai jam 22.30 . Nggak terlalu malam , sih . Tapi , lampu udah dimatiin . Untuk para readers , please review OK ? Untuk silence readers , makasih udah mau susah-susah baca walaupun tidak review . Huwaaaaahh Oyasuminassai !**

**-by Rose-**


	7. Damn ! This Rain !

**Disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto**

"Hei , Namikaze !" panggil Sakura keras , hampir mirip seorang perampok yang sedang menodong _teller_ bank .

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku Naruto . Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto .

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di dalam sebuah rumah yang telah ditinggal oleh penghuni aslinya . Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata , yang meninggalkan mereka tanpa sedikitpun pemberitahuan . Semuanya menjadi kebingungan karena kabar kematiannya yang mendadak .

"Apa kau membawa jam tangan ?" tanya Sakura .

"Aku tidak memakainya sekarang . Tapi , mungkin kalau kau ingin tau sekarang jam berapa , kau bisa masuk ke ruangan itu dan melihat jam dinding . Seharusnya disitu ada . Atau , kau bisa masuk ke kamar Hinata dan melihat jam weker berwarna hijau berbentuk katak di atas mejanya ." jelas Naruto .

Sakura berpikir sesaat . Lalu , ia mulai melangkah pergi sambil membisu , bertingkah cuek kepada Naruto . Ia hanya peduli pada objek yang ditujunya . Entah itu jam dinding atau jam weker . Yang penting adalah sebuah jam dan ia bisa cepat tau sekarang jam berapa .

"Hei , kau ! Gadis tidak tau terima kasih !" bentak Naruto sebal , karena setelah bicara panjang lebar , Sakura tidak membalas—sepatah katapun tak terucap dari bibir Sakura . Bahkan , ia lebih memakhlumi ibunya yang suka menceramahinya dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya mengantuk .

"Haruskah aku berterima kasih ?" tanya Sakura . Kebiasaan buruknya belum hilang juga semuanya .

"Semestinya ."

"Harus ?"

"Iya ."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku sudah memberimu jawaban yang masuk akal ."

"Aku hanya meminta jawaban , 'Ya , aku membawanya . Sekarang jam sekian lebih sekian .' . Dan kau berkata 'tidak' . Tapi kau menambahnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak kuminta . Jadi itu salahmu sendiri , Naruto ." tutur Sakura dengan entengnya .

"Tapi , seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah membuatmu untuk tidak susah-susah memintaku menjelaskan ada dimana saja jam di rumah ini . Kau belum bertanya tapi sudah dijawab . Dengan begitu , kau bisa lebih mengirit mulutmu ." ujar Naruto .

"Oke... _Arigatou..._" ucap Sakura asal .

"Kau rela 'kan , mengatakan '_Arigatou'_ ...?" tanya Naruto sok perhatian .

"..." Hening , Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto .

Sakura berpikir menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu adalah hal yang tidak penting . Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah menyadari sampai seberapa cepat waktu terus mengejarnya . Walaupun ia selalu tidak menepati janjinya kepada waktu , kali ini ia ingin melihat ke belakang dan memperhatikan sang waktu .

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto—kata-kata yang menurutnya tidak ia minta tapi nyatanya sekarang itulah yang justru ia perlukan , ia pun memasuki ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu . Ruangan dengan pintu coklat yang telah terbuka . Ia mantap sekali ingin memasukinya .

Ruangan itu dindingnya dicat warna pink , warna kesukaannya . Jarang sekali ia melihat dinding yang dicat seperti ini . Meskipun cara mengecatnya kurang rapi—pastinya Hinata yang mengecatnya dengan seleranya sendiri , tapi disana banyak terpajang foto-foto Hinata bersama keluarganya ataupun temannya .

Bahagia sekali rasanya menjadi Hinata , pikirnya . Setahunya orang tua Hinata sudah meninggal , sama sepertinya . Tapi mungkin Hinata bisa mengenali mereka berdua dengan baik . Sedang dirinya , belum sempat mengenal pun mereka seenaknya saja pergi . Hinata memiliki banyak teman yang sepertinya sangat akrab dengannya . Sementara Sakura , ia hanya bisa mengandalkan Tayuya dan Karin yang belum terlalu ia percayai . Hinata memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatinya , Namikaze Naruto . Walaupun Naruto bodoh dan terkadang tidak serius , Naruto rela mengorbankan apapun demi melindungi Hinata .

'Aku iri padamu Hinata...'

Sekarang Hinata sudah meninggalkan dunia ini—meninggal dengan tenang dan damai , walaupun masih menyisakan sejuta misteri yang harus Naruto dan ia pecahkan sebelum waktunya habis dan ia tidak bisa mengeruk misteri itu lebih dalam lagi . Itu sebabnya , ia berusaha menghargai waktu untuk hari ini , esok dan selamanya . Ia harus berjuang meski ini berat . Ia akan mengatakan manis walaupun yang ia rasakan adalah pahit . Ia tidak akan mengeluh sampai takdir mengharuskannya untuk berhenti di jalan .

'Tunggulah aku , Hinata... kami akan berusaha mengungkap kematianmu . Mungkin kami akan mempertaruhkan apapun demi itu .'

"Ah , tidak ! Apa aku ini sudah gila bisa berpikiran seperti itu ? Tapi aku masih tetap penasaran . Dasar Hinata ! Kenapa pergi saja tidak punya jejak , sih ? Seperti hantu..." ucapnya . Sakura sangat menyesali apa yang telah ia pikirkan sedemikian rupa sesaat yang lalu .

Padahal yang tadi ia sudah bersemangat untuk berjuang demi Hinata , bahkan sampai berpikir untuk bertaruh nyawa . Pada akhirnya ? Ia sekarang malah tidak peduli lagi pada nasib Hinata . Hanya sedikit penasaran karena keinginannya untuk mengetahui rahasia kematian Hinata . Ia benar-benar egois .

Kembali ke cerita , dimana Sakura malah kebingungan dimana letak jam dinding itu berada . Bagaimana tidak ? Hari mulai gelap . Lampu di ruangan itu belum di hidupkan . Jadi , ia kesusahan untuk belihat jam dinding .

Dengan cekatan , ia menyentuh tombol lampu yang ada di dekatnya . Sekali sentuh , ia dapat mengetahui kalau rumah ini memang sudah tidak terawat lagi . Tombol itu sedikit berdebu . Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya risih . Ada sesuatu yang kenyal tiba-tiba menempel di tangannya , ia tidak tau benda macam apa itu . Sampai ia pun menekan tombol lampu dan ...

"Huwaaaaa !"

"A-ada apa Sakura ?!" tiba-tiba Naruto datang dengan wajah cemasnya , setelah mendengar teriakan lantang Sakura .

Saat melihat Sakura yang sudah berubah ekspresi , Naruto justru malah terkejut . Rupanya Sakura membiarkan seekor cicak menempel di tangannya—di telapak tangannya . Ia hanya menatapnya dengan santai seolah tak sedikitpun merasa geli dengan benda kenyal yang disentuhnya itu . Sementara Naruto , ia sudah merinding tepat di depan Sakura .

"Ah , ini . Tidak apa-apa . Aku hanya terkejut ." ucap Sakura singkat .

Sakura pun menyentuhkan kepala hewan reptil mungil itu dengan telunjuk kirinya—tentu saja dengan sedikit keras , sehingga bisa disebut sebagai pukulan kecil . Kemudian ia menarik ekor panjangnya . Cicak itupun hanya pasrah pada nasibnya yang berada di tangan Sakura . Sakura pun menjimpit ekor cicak itu . Dengan kejamnya , ia membiarkan sang cicak bergerak-gerak sia-sia di udara sementara ekornya belum dibebaskan .

Aura hitam pun mulai menguar dari tubuh Sakura . Seakan-akan , dimata Naruto sekarang , tumbuh dua buah tanduk di kepala Sakura . Sebuah ekor yang menyerupai anak panah berwarna merah pun tumbuh dari tubuh Sakura bagian belakang . Tiba-tiba tumbuh taring yang panjang dan tajam—mereka keluar secara perlahan dari bibir tipis Sakura . Sakura seolah-olah berubah menjadi wujud sebenarnya , wujud setan .

Nyatanya , semua itu hanya pendramatisiran dari otak Naruto yang semakin stress saja dari hari ke hari . Tak disangka , pemikiran seorang Namikaze Naruto bisa berlebihan seperti itu . Naruto yang sudah sadar dari pikirannya yang sudah lari kemana-mana itu masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya . Ini bukan imajinasi liarnya lagi , tetapi ini adalah ...

"Huwaaaaa!"

Sebuah kejutan yang harus ia hadapi .

"Jangan-jangan , kau takut dengan ini , ya ? Dasar Laki-laki cengeng !" bentak Sakura sambil mengkibas-kibaskan cicak itu di depan wajah Naruto .

Naruto menutup matanya , ia berusaha memikirkan bagaimana rasanya saat tidak terjadi apa-apa di depannya . Ia menghirup udara segar untuk melepas ketegangan yang ada . Saat ia kembali membuka matanya , ia kembali berteriak ...

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

-oo0oo-

"Hei ... kemana anak baru itu ? Kenapa dia belum datang ?" tanya Pein sambil memperhatikan ruang dapur di cafenya . Ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Sakura , pegawai barunya disini .

"Hei ! Kalian semua !" sahutnya kepada pegawainya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing . Itu berarti , walaupun sudah hampir malam , cafenya masih tetap dikunjungi oleh pelanggan .

"Iya bos !" seru semunya bersamaan .

"Anak itu belum datang ?" tanya Pein .

"Seharusnya dia datang sekitar jam tiga sore . Tapi sampai saat ini dia belum datang . Berarti dia sudah telat berjam-jam , _leader-sama_ . Pecat saja dia ." kata Sasori , salah seorang pegawai yang sedang menggantikan pekerjaan Sakura yaitu mencuci piring .

"Dan mana si keriput ? Kenapa liburnya lama sekali ? Apa dia minta libur selama-lamanya ?" tanya Pein semakin kesal .

"Oh , Itachi-senpayyyy~! Dia... dia... dia itu mungkin masih ada di Suna . Bos tau 'kan , kalau Suna dan Konoha itu sedikit jauh . Mungkin bisa seharian dia di perjalanan ." kata Deidara , si koki centil sambil mengocok adonan kue .

"Iya~ Iya~ aku tau kau membelanya , Deidara . Tapi ini sudah seminggu lebih dia ambil cuti . Apa itu bisa ditoleransi ?" tanya Pein .

"Atau jangan-jangan bos Pein cemburu buta ya ? _Gomennasai~!_"

"Apa ? Tidak . Siapa bilang ?" ucap Pein . "Aku lebih baik menelpon Itachi ."

-oo0oo-

'Bresssss !'

"Yah ?! kenapa hujan ? Uhhh , ini semua gara-gara kau tau , Naruto ? Gara-gara kau ! Aku jadi tidak bisa keluar dari rumah mengerikan ini ..! Dan aku pasti sudah dipecat . Huh... aku hancur !" jerit Sakura .

"Kau sendiri main-main dengan cicak . Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku , tau ? Dan... ha ! Kau juga 'kan , yang datang ke rumahku sambil membawa Diary milik Hinata itu ? Mayoritas ini adalah salahmu sendiri !" eyel Naruto . "Hah , sial ! Sebaiknya kita berteduh di rumah ini sampai hujannya sedikit mereda ." usul Naruto sambil menatap derasnya hujan dari balik jendela .

"Bagaimana kalau sampai pagi hujannya belum selesai ?" tanya Sakura mencoba menentang Naruto .

"Setidaknya kita harus menunggu , karena hujan masih deras dan aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai terbaring di ranjang karena demam ." ujar Naruto .

"Huh... jangan-jangan ini akal bulusmu , ya ? Dasar genit !"

"Tidak . Karena setidaknya aku ini pria yang tangguh . Aku bisa menerobos hujan tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan daya tahan tubuhku . Dan , sampai hujan mereda , kau bisa tinggal di tempat ini sendirian !"

"A-apa ?! Sendirian ?" seru Sakura panik .

"Kenapa ? Kau takut ?" tantang Naruto .

Sakura yang merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak pun memamerkan mata melototnya . Ia menggembungkan pipinya seakan-akan dia adalah anak kecil umur lima tahunan yang sedang ngambek . Dengan wajah yang menggelikan itu—yang pastinya membuat Naruto menahan tawanya , Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat .

"Huwaaaahahahahahahahahahahah ! Kau lucu sekali , Sakura . Kau seperti ikan buntal ! Hahaha !" Naruto tertawa dengan santainya , tanpa memperhatikan kepala Sakura yang sudah berasap .

"Kau ini !"

Akhirnya Sakura menumpahkan kemarahannya . Memang , sedari tadi ia sudah dibuat panas oleh Naruto . Ibarat ia sebuah panci berisi air , ia mungkin sudah mendidih . Ia melayangkan pukulannya . Tentu saja Naruto yang masih tertawa tidak sedikitpun memperhatikan Sakura .

Hampir saja kepalan tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto , tiba-tiba ...

'Kruyuk...kruyuk...' ... perut siapa yang berbunyi ?

"Wah ... aku lupa kalau dari tadi siang , aku belum makan ." ucap Naruto .

"Nah , disinilah kita ! Di tempat tak berpenghuni ini . Kau lihat ?" ucap Sakura .

'Plak !' karena belum memukul Naruto , kini ia menampar Naruto .

"Ittai~! Tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas , tapi menurutku , Sakura ... aku berpikir bahwa walaupun tak berpenghuni , penghuni itu sendiri baru saja meninggalkan rumah ini sebulan yang lalu . Jadi , mungkin kita bisa ke dapur Hinata untuk meminta makanan ." usul Naruto . "Apa kau juga mau makan ?" tawar Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya yang habis ditampar Sakura dengan seenaknya .

-oo0oo-

"Hei Itachi keriput !" Pein berteriak .

Tatapan mata bos itu tidak lagi mesum seperti saat ia membaca majalah dewasa . Tatapan matanya setajam pisau . Keduanya menjurus ke arah yang sama , yaitu menatap langit-langit dengan sedikit aura panas yang menandakan kemarahan seorang pemimpin kepada anak buahnya .

"Hai , Bos ! Ada apa menelponku ? Aku baik-baik saja disini ." kata Itachi di seberang sana .

"Aku tidak menanyakan kabarmu . Aku minta kau pulang ke Konoha secepatnya !" teriak Pein mengeraskan volume suaranya .

Sampai-sampai semua pegawai termasuk pelanggan cafenya mendengar teriakan yang kurang enak didengar itu . Para pelayan hanya tersenyum kepada pelanggan yang sedang mereka layani . Mereka menenangkan para pelanggan yang terkejut setengah mati ketika mendengar suara yang sedahsyat bom atom itu .

"Bos , jangan galak-galak seperti itu . Nanti semua pelangganmu kejang-kejang ." kata itachi sambil menahan tawanya .

"Diam kau ! Tinggal pilih . Kau mau meninggalkan Suna atau meninggalkan cafeku selama-lamanya !?" Pein bertambah geram dengan sikap Itachi .

"Wah... _gomen kudasai ne~! _Aku akan segera ke Konoha !" ucap Itachi akhirnya menurut saat mendengar ancaman dari bosnya .

"Memang , apa urusanmu sampai pulang kampung begitu ?" tanya Pein saat mendengar suara Itachi di telepon yang terkesan terpaksa .

"Bos , aku ada urusan keluarga disini ."

"Maksudmu , yang seperti apa ?"

"Itu tidak penting bagimu , bos . Kau ini siapaku ?"

"Bosmu , atasanmu , orang yang sedang menelponmu , orang yang memberimu gaji bulanan dan orang yang bisa memecatmu kapan saja tanpa alasan ! Kau mau protes ?"

'tututut...!' ternyata Itachi menutup teleponnya .

"Apa ? Ditutup ?! Dasar pegawai kurang ajar ! Aku harus menurunkan gajinya . " omel Pein saat mendapati tingkah laku pegawainya .

-oo0oo-

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya , membasahi perkampungan tua itu . Penduduk tersekap oleh hujan dan gelapnya malam . Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dari rumah . Ya , mungkin sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk beristirahat .

Satu-persatu jendela yang memperlihatkan cahaya lampu padam . Hanya beberapa lampu saja yang masih menyala . Termasuk rumah itu , rumah kecil yang mampu bertahan dengan lebatnya hujan yang mengguyurnya . Ia masih sanggup melindungi dua penghuni yang berlindung dari hujan .

'Bressss!'

"Hah... sepertinya hujan malah tambah ganas , ya ? Bagaimana kita bisa keluar ?" keluh Naruto sambil menatap hujan . Tetes demi tetes airnya justru membuatnya semakin kesal .

"Kau ini ! Berarti kau takut hujan , ya ? Rupanya seorang laki-laki sepertimu masih bisa berbohong , ya ? Dasar..." Ujar Sakura . "Kau sebenarnya laki-laki _gentle_ atau laki-laki transgender , sih ?! Aku saja sudah bisa keluar . Dan... sekarang , aku akan pulang ! Jaa , ne~!"serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi .

Sakura kembali menghadap ke Naruto lalu memiringkan kepalanya . Ia juga menjulurkan lidahnya , seakan-akan Naruto sebagai lelaki tulen sudah dikalahkan olehnya . Karena ini adalah sebuah penghinaan yang bagaikan kotoran ayam menjijikkan baginya , ia pun menarik baju bagian punggung Sakura . Ia maju ke depan , mendahalui Sakura . Sementara Sakura hanya terbengong di tempat melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah .

"Hey !"

"..." dengan sombongnya , Naruto tidak memperdulikannya—seperti Sakura yang tidak berterimakasih padanya .

Dengan gesitnya , Sakura mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjarak sekitar dua atau tiga meter darinya . Alhasil , dia mampu berjalan di samping Naruto . Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan benci . Suasana kembali memanas saat mereka berdua bersama-sama sampai di depan pintu .

'Pek !' tangan mereka ternyata sama-sama memegang gagang pintu . Tiba-tiba keadaan mencair dan waktu seakan terhenti disini . Mereka saling tatap-menatap saat kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan .

"Ah... Kau saja !" akhirnya Naruto buka suara . Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menindih tangan Sakura .

"Tidak , kalau kau mau , kau saja yang membukanya . Hinata adalah pemiliknya dan kau adalah pacarnya . Sementara , aku ini musuhnya . Aku merasa tidak layak menyentuh pintu ini ." ujar Sakura .

"Sekarang kau sudah sedikit berubah , Sakura . Aku tidak peduli kau dan aku ini siapa . Kau yang buka . Sementara aku akan mencari payung . Siapa tau Hinata meninggalkan payung ." ucap Naruto .

"Kau tidak usah mencarinya . Itu !" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah payung Hitam yang ada di dalam ember bekas yang dijadikan tempat payung oleh Hinata . Naruto langsung memungutnya dari tempat itu . "Wah , ternyata Naruto tidak bodoh setiap hari , ya ? Aku baru tau itu . Kurasa dunia harus tau bahwa-..."

"Kau ! Ternyata kau tidak berubah sama sekali , ya !? Cepat buka pintunya dan keluar !" bentak Naruto . Mukanya mulai memerah karena marah .

Orang yang dibentak oleh Naruto hanya meringis kecil . Dia mengkedip-kedipkan matanya genit—kelihatannya ia sedang menyihir emosi Naruto agar turun . Dan , benar saja . Faktanya , ekspresi naruto berubah seperti api yang diguyur air .

"Teruslah seperti itu , Sakura . Kau tampak menggoda ."

'Bletak !' Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto .

"Pikiranmu _hentai_ , ya ? Hah , akan kutunjukkan yang mana yang kusebut _hentai_ ." tutur Sakura setengah menggoda .

"Memang apa yang kau sebut _hentai_ ? Coba jelaskan !"

"Buka !" seru Sakura .

"Apa ?" Naruto sedikit cengo dengan perkataan Sakura .

"Iya , cepat ! Buka yang itu !" suruh Sakura .

"Aku jadi malu ." ucap Naruto singkat .

'Wah... pikirannya masih belum dibersihkan !' pikir Sakura .

"Naruto , yang aku maksud bukan pakaianmu , tapi..."

"Tapi ? Oh , jangan-jangan pakaianmu , ya ?"

"Bukan , tapi ..." Sakura masih menggantungkan kalimatnya . "PAYUNGNYA , DASAR MESUM !" teriak Sakura .

Mendengar teriakan keras Sakura , Naruto terkejut setengah mati . Ia mencoba menggenggam gagang payung itu , tapi masih tidak bisa karena suasana masih menegang . Dan akhirnya ia bisa mengambilnya . Ia membuka payungnya . Tapi , saat melihat ke atas ...

"Payungnya berlubang !" seru Naruto .

"Apa ? Itu artinya , kita harus pulang sambil hujan-hujanan . Lagipula hujan sudah sedikit reda . Baiklah , aku pulang !"

"Hei tunggu ! Kau ini seorang wanita dan kau memakai pakaian yang seminim itu . Apa kau tidak ... akan sakit nantinya...?"kata Naruto .

Sakura langsung mengecek pakaiannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut . Ya , benar apa yang Naruto katakan—terlebih lagi Naruto itu orang yang mesum yang pasti bisa membedakan mana yang terbuka dan mana yang tertutup rapat . Sekarang ia sedang memakai atasan berlengan pendek berwarna merah dan celana jeans diatas lutut . Dan , apakah pakaiannya termasuk di kategori pakaian minimalis ?

"Kenapa ? Sekalipun aku seorang wanita , aku ini tahan banting ! Tidak sepertimu yang cengeng ." ucap Sakura sambil membuka pintu . Ia benar-benar siap untuk berbasah-basah diri .

"Tunggu , aku ikut !" Naruto berteriak , seolah tak mau kalah dengan Sakura dan hujan yang sudah semakin reda .

-oo0oo-

Sebuah keluarga dengan rambut gelapnya tengah mengerumuni seorang anak yang terbaring dengan wajahnya yang tenang saat matanya tertutup . Mereka menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sedikit mirip dengan ras di keluarga mereka yang berkulit seputih salju dan rambut panjang yang gelap .

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu sambil menutup telepon genggamnya . Ia hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu tapi suaranya tercekat saat melihat gadis yang terlelap itu . Gadis itu terlihat sangat tenang , walaupun keadaannya sekarang parah . Ia tertidur bukan karena mengantuk . Ia sudah terbaring koma selama berhari-hari .

"Bolehkah aku merawatnya ? Bolehkah aku mengangkatnya sebagai anak nantinya ?" seorang wanita berambut biru gelap menatap suaminya dengan tatapan memohon . Ia sangat iba dengan anak itu , sampai-sampai ia ingin menjadikannya anak .

"Mungkin ." jawab sang ayah . "Kau boleh . Tapi , bagaimana dengan keluarganya ? Kalau dia sudah sadar , apakah kita harus berpisah dengannya ?"

"_Tou-san , Kaa-san ,_ akan mengangkat dia atau tidak itu adalah urusan kalian . Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Konoha hari ini . Tapi aku akan sangat senang kalau melihatnya tersadar kembali saat aku pulang nantinya ." ucap si pemuda . "Menurutku , itu ide yang bagus . Bagaimana menurutmu , Sasuke ?"

"Aku..."

**-TBC-**

**Untuk para readers yang minta apdet kilat , Gomennasai kalau apdetnya masih kelamaan . Maaph ! Maaph ! Dan gomennasai juga kalau ceritanya belum kelihatan ujung-ujungnya . Buat para readers , 'thanks for read my ugly fic' . Buat reviewernya , 'thank you so much—karena saya nggak bisa ngebayangin bagaimana tulisan saya hingga sampai saat ini berkembang tanpa komentar dari anda sekalian' . Tanpa kalian , tulisan saya disini hanya sampah , termasuk juga untuk para flamer yang selalu perhatian dalam proyek pemanasan telinga author . Saya merasa sangat berterimakasih . **

***Bahasa lebay—jangan dihiraukan***

**"BALASAN REVIEW NONPM"**

**yamanaka-chaaan: ini update terbarunya . Maaf kelamaan . Dan kalau soal chapter , saya juga belum memastikan sampai chapter berapa .**

**Nagasaki: wah... iya nih... kalau Tsunade mpe menang , bisa gawat . Tapi , untung saja Sakura disini , kan masih anak nakal . Jadi , kalau nggak menang taruhan pun , dia akan ngrebut tuh kunci terus kabur deh... *itu nyolong namanya* #jangan ditiru**

**Red devils: Soal Hinata masih misteri . Mungkin udah mati beneran atau mungkin malah masih hidup . Tapi , bagaimanapun keadaan Hinata , dia tetap terlibat sebagai peran yang penting di fic satu ini .**

**Mint: wah... beneran , tuh ? novel best seller ? *sejuta rasanya* ARIGATOU Mint~! Sekalipun kamu bilang review kamu kurang sweet , tapi udah bikin saya melayang kok . **

**NS: ini dia lanjutannya ! Semoga saja suka . Dan saya minta maaf kalau kelamaan .**

**-Thanks for read and I'll more happy if you review my story-**

**BEAUTY-ROSE**


End file.
